L'histoire que l'on raconte (The story they tell)
by Clarisse972
Summary: TRAD de la fic "The Story They Tell" de DorianGrey91. "On va raconter des histoires sur nous", dit-il, "mais on ne dira pas la vérité. Pas toute la vérité". Et il avait raison. On ne va pas se rappeler de la suite, des nouveaux dangers qui nous guettent. On ne parlera pas de l'hostilité croissante entre les deux hommes que j'aime, ou des conséquences de donner mon cœur aux deux.
1. Chapter 1

J'ai lu une fic anglaise récemment qui est superbement écrite. Une des meilleures qu'il m'ait été donné de lire. Alors aujourd'hui je me lance dans la traduction de cette fic pour vous la faire partager après avoir obtenu par écrit l'accord de l'auteur. Je le remercie encore.

L'histoire est basée sur le film « Blanche-neige et le chasseur » (que j'ai adoré) et s'intitule **« The Story They Tell ». **

**L'auteur, DorianGrey91, souhaite vous dire quelques mots :**

**« I hope they enjoy the story ! »**

J'espère aussi que vous aimerez. Voilà pour ma part. Je me permettrai quelques remarques mais le reste est entièrement la propriété de DorianGrey91. En espérant que cette traduction vous convienne, je ferai au mieux pour rendre justice à l'auteur. Clarisse.

Résumé complet:

"On va raconter des histoires sur nous", dit-il, "mais on ne dira pas la vérité. Pas toute la vérité" . Et il avait raison. On ne va pas se rappeler de la suite, des nouveaux dangers qui nous guettent. On ne parlera pas de l'hostilité croissante entre les deux hommes que j'aime, ou des conséquences de donner mon cœur aux deux. On se réjouit à la lumière d'un horizon que je n'ai pas encore vu.

* * *

Musique d'accompagnement d'aujourd'hui : **"Eau" par Denuo.** Il suffit de le jouer quand le titre apparaît, audacieux et central.

**1**

* * *

_Je l'ai trouvée sur le lit, le sommeil rôdait tout autour d' elle,  
livide comme les draps dans lesquels elle était engoncée ayant l'air de s'y noyer.  
Et il devrait y avoir des couleurs comme le rouge et le noir dans des moments comme ceux-là,  
mais elle était blanche comme un cachet._

* * *

Ravenna était déjà froide, émaciée, le corps trop desséché pour vouloir la regarder.  
Au lieu de cela, je regardai la plaque dorée réfléchissante accrochée au-dessus d'elle.

Sang pur, un plus beau sang, disait-elle. Je ne voyais aucune trace de ce sang, même dans mes lèvres qui devaient être plus rouges que roses. Tout ce que je vis était un visage manquant de vie, hagard, des ombres autour des yeux.

C'était la première fois que j'avais regardé dans un miroir, un miroir réel d'après ce je pouvais me souvenir. J'ai essayé de me convaincre que dans des circonstances différentes, j'aurais approuvé l'image renvoyée, j'aurais eu l'air aussi belle qu'on le prétend. Le métal de mon armure brillait d'un air menaçant. Mes cheveux, tressés en arrière, ne faisaient pas grand-chose pour agrémenter mon visage. Je ne me sentais pas du tout moi, n'avais pas l'air du tout comme je pensais que je devrais être.

Le miroir était affreusement magnétique. J'imaginai que je pouvais percevoir une puissante ondulation qui se cachait derrière l'or innocent.

Mais le son de mon nom m'a porté un coup de poignard pointu, me faisant revenir à la réalité. Je m'éloignai loin de la scène d'horreur devant moi pour faire face à une autre scène tout aussi pénible. Un amoncèlement de graphites brillants et noirs sur le sol et sur mes frères d'armes. Des tas de chaire humaine brillants de sang épais.

Pendant un moment, j'ai pensé avoir repéré William parmi eux. Il était accroupi visage vers le bas, une petite mare pourpre autour de lui.

« _Non…_ » Fut tout ce que je pus murmurer, avec à peine un début de consternation, avant de m'envoler vers lui.

Pas lui, pas maintenant alors que nous nous étions retrouvés l'un l'autre. Pas quand il avait risqué sa propre sécurité si imprudemment juste pour arriver à ce stade. _Ce n'était pas juste_.

A ce moment, il leva la tête et se releva, les bras tremblants. Tout mon souffle fut exhalé hors de ma poitrine, mes jambes se dérobèrent sous moi et je tombai sans grâce à genoux devant lui.

«Es-tu blessé? » A-t-il exigé de savoir immédiatement, me saisissant par les épaules revêtues d'acier.  
« Non, je vais bien. »  
« Tout va bien maintenant», me rassura-t-il en me prenant dans ses bras, me faisant respirer à nouveau. « C'est fini. »  
« Je sais. »

Ma voix sonnait étrangement creuse. Elle s'en allait.

C'est alors que je me souvins de celui qui avait prononcé mon nom, d'une voix de tonnerre qui gronde. La seule personne dont la voix pourrait appartenir à ...

Je me suis levée, écartant doucement William, et regardai tranquillement vers l'homme sans armure, en lambeaux debout en face de nous. Il avait subi des blessures minimes - encore moins que William. Cette pensée soulagea un peu mon cœur. Cependant, mon regard sur son visage effaça ce petit mieux.

«Vous allez bien ? » Ai-je demandé un peu trop vite, sans aller vers lui car son regard me retenait exactement où j'étais.  
« Bien » Répondit-il, tout comme moi. Sourdement.

J'allais dire quelque chose de plus, mais je regardai autour et remarquai qu'il y avait d'autres personnes présentes. D'autres survivants. Mon cœur fit un bond vraiment quand je pris conscience de leur nombre, plus élevé que je ne l'avais prévu.

«Allez-vous tous bien ? » Leur demandai-je. Je me répétais, cette seule question tournant sans cesse entre nous tous. _Vous allez bien? Allez-vous tous bien ?_

Priant Dieu que personne n'était mort, que personne n'avait été mortellement blessé.

Ils murmurèrent leur assentiment, toujours en train de reprendre leur souffle. Mais les tas d'autres hommes éparpillés dans la pièce ne pouvaient guère attendre plus longtemps. Quelqu'un gémit, et sans réfléchir une seconde, je fus sur le plancher, me penchant sur lui, le roulant sur le dos pour exposer ses plaies.

« Aidez-moi à ôter son armure ! » Pleurai-je.

Il avait été poignardé à l'épaule et ce côté saignait abondamment. Il n'y avait pas d'organes lésés. Il allait survivre.

« Appuyez sur les plaies ! »

Je passai immédiatement au prochain soldat tombé

Pas un soldat, non. _Un_ _fermier_. Cette pensée me transperça plus profondément que n'importe quelle douleur physique. Toutes ces personnes, ces innocents, luttant pour leur vie en mon honneur.

Dieu merci, nous avions gagné. Au moins, leur sacrifice n'aura pas été vain.

Il y avait encore des cris et des hurlements venant de l'extérieur. Étaient-ce des cris de triomphe ou de bataille ? Est-ce que l'armée de ma belle-mère savait qu'elle avait été vaincue ? Qu'elle n'avait aucune raison de continuer à répandre le sang ? Je me suis précipitée à la fenêtre de la tourelle, en saisissant la couronne de Ravenna sur le chemin. Et comme je le pensais, la guerre ci-dessous n'avait pas cessé.

« Arrêtez ! Arrêtez ! _La Reine est morte_ ! " Criai-je aussi fort et impétueusement que je le pouvais, brandissant la couronne au-dessus de moi. " _La reine est morte_ ! "

Un combattant vêtu de noir leva les yeux, puis se figea. Il tendit la main pour pousser le soldat à côté de lui. Il regardait tour à tour autour de lui, et leva une main pour empêcher son adversaire d'attaquer. De petits cercles d'hommes autour de lui firent une pause, paire par paire comme des rangées, des rangées de dominos. Les têtes se tournèrent loin de la bataille, vers le ciel. Vers moi.

"La reine est morte!" Criai-je une fois de plus, mais avec moins de force. Il y avait tellement de cadavres gisant, écrasés dans la même boue, argent ou noir. J'ai réalisé soudain que mon visage était mouillé, mais j'ai tenu la couronne en haut encore, pour m'assurer que la tuerie avait vraiment cessé.

Les bras de William s'enroulèrent autour de ma taille. Le chasseur regarda vers le bas en direction de la foule, son expression était fatiguée.

« _Saluons tous notre vainqueur!_ » S'écria-t-il, dans un ton profond de commandement. « _Saluons tous Blanche-neige !_ »

« Saluons tous Blanche-neige ! » S'écria en retour un chœur de voix joyeuses.

Il y eut un silence tandis que leurs échos disparurent au-delà des murs du château. Tous les yeux étaient fixés sur moi.

C'était terrifiant.

Puis - comme au ralenti - un soldat ennemi s'affaissa. Au début, je pensai qu'il allait mourir. Mais il a tout simplement plié un genou dans la boue, tenant son épée devant lui avec l'extrémité pointue dans le sol. Il cédait ? Pour moi ? J'eus peine à le croire, jusqu'à ce que l'homme en noir à côté de lui fit de même. Et un autre, et un autre. Les soldats d'argent se joignirent à eux comme une grande vague progressive, chacun d'eux est tombé à genoux. Pour moi.

J'ai prit une inspiration tremblante, ma gorge serrée et mes joues rouges, dans un affichage pathétique de faiblesse. Ils pourraient me pardonner mes larmes, cependant. Du moins je l'espérais.  
Après tout, je pleurais pour eux.

« Les blessés », parvins-je à sortir d'une voix sourde. « Rassemblez les blessés. Tous. Sauvez-les autant que vous le pouvez. »

Sur ce, je tournai sur mes talons, sentant la prise de William se relâcher sur moi et me précipitai contre ce compagnon comme j'avais toujours eu tendance à le faire.

**«L'eau».**

Il n'avait pas l'air bien. Jaillissant de sa bouche écarlate, le ventre transpercé.  
« Je suis ici », murmurai-je accrochée à sa main comme ses yeux flottaient follement. «Je suis ici, tout vas bien. »

Son visage robuste et barbu n'en était pas moins doux, même éclaboussé de sang. « A-t-il une femme? Des enfants? »

«Majesté», me dit-il, à peine audible à cause du sang, ses orbes sombres posés sur moi. « Restez avec moi. »

« Je ne vais nulle part. »

Son expression se relâcha. «Au moins, je vais m'en aller, une beauté à mes côtés. »

Il grimaça de douleur, ses paroles se perdirent. Mes larmes trempèrent le devant de sa tunique.

« Vous ne mourrez pas », soufflai-je, et tout ce que je pouvais voir dans mon esprit était le petit Gus vulnérable.

Gus avec une flèche au travers de son torse. Gus levant les yeux vers moi dans les derniers moments de sa vie, une vie que j'aurais pu sauver.

« Je m'en vais Madame, murmura-t-il dans une étrange tentative de me sourire. « C'est l'heure. J'ai froid. Ne me lâchez pas la main. »

« Jamais. »

Je sentais mon cœur se serrer en une boule de protection, mais en vain. J'étais impuissante face à la culpabilité et le chagrin lorsque ses paupières finalement se fermèrent sur ses halos vitreux, et qu'il souffla pour la dernière fois. Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi cet homme inoffensif ? Pourquoi pas moi ? J'étais prête à me briser dans un tas inutile, mais quelqu'un d'autre gémissait, « Madame…», et je savais que je devais être forte pour eux. Je les vis de l'autre côté. C'était tout ce que je pouvais faire.

«Je suis là», bégayai-je à nouveau. Il n'y avait que des mots pour réconforter une âme qui se meure. Celle-ci vacilla et s'en alla à la minute où je revins à elle. Un coup d'œil sur moi et il poussa un soupir, et ce fut tout. Pire que le premier...

William, le chasseur et mes hommes restèrent, faisant de leur mieux pour aider ceux qui pourraient être aidés, tenant les mains froides de ceux qui trépassaient jusqu'à ce que leurs yeux aient perdu leur lumière.

La victoire n'était pas aussi douce que je l'avais prévue.

* * *

Vous trouverez l'histoire originale dans mes favoris. Je posterai la suite dans la semaine. Clarisse.


	2. Chapter 2

Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire ce premier chapitre. Merci SG pour ton alerte.

La suite ci-dessous. Enjoy !

* * *

La playlist se compose aujourd'hui de deux chansons dos à dos.

**«Le Prélude de la Terre»,** puis **«I Giorni », par Ludovico Einaudi.  
**Lorsque " **Silence** "est au centre en gras bien évidemment, cela signifie arrêter la musique. Amusez-vous!

* * *

**2  
**_Je ne veux pas que vous sachiez que votre cœur est une attraction,  
mais je sais ce que vous cherchez,  
c'est moi que vous attendez.  
Vous n'êtes plus autorisé à vivre.  
Pourquoi ne pas simplement lui demander vous-même?_

* * *

**Musique.**

Le ciel était d'un gris épais. Une légère bruine tombait et changeait les couleurs des dalles dans la cour des quartiers extérieurs. Deux pies tournoyaient et dansaient entre les tourelles.

Debout sous la solide grande porte du château - première fois que je franchissais cette entrée principale depuis des années - je pus étudier l'étendue des dégâts.

Les morts avaient été disposés en rangées, indépendamment de leur «appartenance», près de la herse.  
Bientôt, ils seraient emmenés à la plage, et enterrés. Leurs armes, armures et objets de valeur ont été récupérés et stockés.

Pendant ce temps, les blessés avaient été portés jusqu'à la salle intérieure, à droite dans la Grande Salle, à ma demande.  
Ils étaient assis blottis les uns contre les autres, soignés avec toutes les ressources médicales que je pouvais leur offrir. Les soldats indemnes ont pris leurs responsabilités et ont aidé leurs semblables.

L'odeur du sang et le bruit sourd des gémissements augmentèrent.

Je fis glisser mes yeux sur la scène et je pus facilement repérer mes sept autres nains bien-aimés, sautant ici et là avec des bandages, des garrots de fortune, des onguents. Leurs fronts étaient sillonnés de rides de concentration et d'effort. Ils avaient eu le meilleur du lot – avoir seulement à combattre les traînards qui s'étaient échappés lors de l'assaut de notre armée.

Si j'avais perdu un autre d'entre eux ... Je ne sais pas comment j'aurais résisté à la culpabilité.

J'avais exigé que les cuisines soient mises en service immédiatement, recherchant les cuisiniers et les servantes et les tirants de l'endroit où ils étaient tapis dans le donjon. Maintenant, ils servaient d'énormes quantités de bouillon chaud et de miches de pain. Le Duc Hammond, qui était devenu mon ombre, leva un sourcil face à mon utilisation immédiate du personnel de cuisine - mais seulement parce qu'il était surpris de voir que j'avais pensé à le faire si rapidement.

Ces choses étaient probablement beaucoup moins importantes dans l'esprit d'un dirigeant expérimenté habitué à utiliser des tactiques de combat strictes. Mais je n'allais pas laisser quelqu'un souffrir de la faim, après qu'il ait gaspillé tant d'efforts pour me protéger, ce qui était le cas de mes camarades. Ou dans le cas de mes ennemis, pour se protéger de la colère de Ravenna.

William et le Chasseur restèrent également de chaque côté de moi, comme une paire de gardes du corps. Ce qui était probablement ce qu'ils avaient en tête. Je pouvais voir dans leurs yeux mouvants qu'ils se méfiaient de cette armée de nuit noire rangée, en dépit du fait que toutes les armes avaient été rassemblées et envoyées à l'armurerie. Une autre précaution que j'avais immédiatement ordonnée.

Je commandais beaucoup aujourd'hui. _Orientation_ était plus le terme. J'aurais préféré que le Duc Hammond prenne toutes les responsabilités. Je voulais juste faire en sorte que tout le monde soit sauf, bien installé, et dans le calme.

En réalité, je n'étais pas le Chef. Je n'étais pas vraiment bonne à quoi que ce soit, mais apparemment je remuais le cœur des gens.

J'étais profondément anxieuse et nerveuse au sujet de tout le monde.

Je m'étais à peine remise de mon épreuve de la tour, en disant au revoir à tous les braves qui moururent en regardant mon visage, avec rien d'autre que leur douloureuse fidélité et la tranquillité dans les intonations de leurs dernières paroles. Maintenant, en regardant sur ma gauche les corps dans la cour, et à ma droite les hommes mutilés dans la salle, il fallait que je me batte pour garder mon calme.

J'étais tellement fatiguée, et ils étaient tous très malheureux. Et ce n'était pas juste, ce n'était pas juste.

J'aurais volontiers passé le reste de mes jours dans ce donjon - faisant mes propres feux pour éloigner le froid et survivant parmi les déchets - pour restaurer la vie de ces personnes déchue et la santé de ces gens estropiées.

_Enfermez-moi _! Je voulus crier au Duc. _Enfermez-moi donc ! Que je n'aie pas à y faire face, et qu'ils s'en sentent bien mieux._

William tendit la main pour attraper une larme égarée, et ensuite me caressa les cheveux en signe de réconfort. Cependant, une poignée serrée autour de mon bras me fit regarder dans l'autre direction. Mon Chasseur m'emmena un peu de côté, me guidant et me stabilisant avec cette main robuste autour de mon bras. Son expression n'a jamais changé depuis l'annonce solennelle, une confiance qu'il portait depuis qu'il avait crié aux soldats : « saluons notre vainqueur ». Il avait conservé cette même apparence calme. Je ne savais pas comment il y parvenait.

Je pouvais sentir les yeux contrariés de William derrière ma tête. Mais je pouvais sentir les yeux du Chasseur percer directement les miens beaucoup plus intensément. Son regard bleu vif semblait toujours avoir un effet magique sur mes jambes. Elles avaient tout simplement cessé de fonctionner.

« Vous devez affirmer une certaine maîtrise de soi; ces personnes comptent sur vous. Il n'y a plus d'hommes mourants sur lesquels pleurer. »

« Je suis désolée ». Marmonnai-je, et William refit ce geste de sécher mes larmes.

La façon dont il le fit n'était pas romantique ou persistante. Juste calme, solennel. Comme son visage.

« Vous devez être forte maintenant. » Sa voix était ferme et encourageante tel un écho de sa main qui me maintenait debout.

Il me donna une rassurante et sobre tape sur l'épaule, puis un coup de coude léger vers le Duc.

« Il saura vous conseiller à partir de maintenant. Vous avez pris soin d'eux. Désormais, vous devez commencer à organiser. »

« Le chasseur a raison. » Répondit volontiers Hammond vers qui je m'approchai de quelques pas. « Nous devons décider de où nous allons mettre tous ces hommes. Que faire avec les dépouilles. Qui va être exécuté.»

« _Exécutions_ ? » Fis-je écho avec consternation.

Il cligna des yeux vers moi.

« Princesse, vous ne pouvez pas être certaine que chacun de ces hommes sombres n'a pas l'intention de vous assassiner. »

« Je préfère tenter ma chance que de tuer des innocents. » Martelai-je en retour sans une pause.

« Vous devez penser à votre peuple. Si vous mourez parce que les démons ont profité de votre sympathie, notre royaume sera brisé. »

Il avait un argument valable. Je me suis retournée encore une fois vers mon ami bourru, lui faisant confiance pour contribuer à quelque chose de sensé.

« Je tiendrai les interrogatoires. »

Je sursautai. La voix provenait de William.

« Blessés ou non, ils vont me répondre. Je ne sais pas s'il y a du vrai ou de la tromperie en eux. » Déclara-t-il. « Les hommes honnêtes sont tenus de nous donner nos vrais ennemis quand on les y pousse. »

Je le regardai. A l'idée d'être dans une chambre de torture potentielle avec des hommes que je venais d'épargner, mon estomac se tordit. Il parut lire mon expression, il se hâta d'ajouter: «Vous n'avez pas à être là, bien sûr, Princesse. "

« Je vous remercie. » Articulai-je avec peine.

«Allons-nous entrer dans une zone plus privée pour discuter de ces questions? » Suggéra Hammond.

Ses yeux parcoururent la salle pour ensuite revenir à moi. Je le surpris à nouveau en secouant la tête. Il y avait une rumeur dans la foule pleine d'hommes qui nous empêcha d'être entendus, et nous étions à une bonne dizaine de mètres du plus proche soldat dans la salle.

« Le butin. » M'adressai-je à lui presque trop rapidement. « Il doit être partagé sans distinction parmi nos hommes. Il ne serait pas juste de récompenser l'armée de Ravenna avec des babioles. Pas qu'il y ait tant que cela à partager de toute façon »

« Cela semble être un ... choix judicieux. » Répondit-il, à contrecœur, d'une voix aussi basse que possible.

Je pouvais dire qu'il n'était pas à l'aise avec la façon dont je gérais tout cela. Je me demandai si cela signifiait que je faisais mal, ou tout simplement si je devais faire différemment.

«Ces hommes». L'interrogeai-je avec un œil rempli de sympathie et de sensibilité. «Ils n'ont pas leur place ici. Ils n'appartiennent pas à cet endroit car ils l'ont envahi. Ils doivent bien venir de quelque part. »

« En effet. »

«Ils peuvent rester ici, pour le moment, pour qu'ils aient accès à des soins médicaux et à de la nourriture mais quand ils seront mieux, et que William aurait pris soin de s'occuper des moins dignes de confiance… »

Je déglutis fortement.

«…je leur demanderai de se disperser. Nous avons suffisamment de personnes à charge. »

Il y eut un court silence, et j'espérai que je disais les bonnes choses. Les bras de William entourèrent brusquement mais avec douceur mes épaules. Je tressaillis, puis m'appuyai contre lui, pleine de gratitude. J'étais encore fragile sur mes jambes. Toujours prête à éclater en larmes à la moindre provocation.

« Tu es sage, malgré toutes les années que tu as passé sous son règne. » Murmura-t-il, un petit sourire s'étirant sur ses lèvres.

Cela suffit à faire mon visage s'empourprer et mes bras se resserrèrent d'embarras autour de moi-même. Ce n'était pas le moment pour William de faire des compliments, mais cela m'envoya un frisson de plaisir le long de mon dos quand même.

« Les choses importantes ont été décidées », intervint le Chasseur assez rapidement. « La princesse peut se retirer pour un temps, n'est-ce pas, Monsieur Le Duc ? »

« C'est pour le mieux. Un nouveau départ demain se fera. Votre Majesté engendrera un monde de bien. »

Les yeux d'Hammond brillèrent en me regardant. «Plus tard, nous devrons commencer à régler d'autres affaires. Pour le moment, William et moi allons superviser les arrangements actuels et nous assurer que les traîtres ne s'échappent pas. Ma garde va nous y aider. »

William semblait visiblement mécontent, mais ne le fit pas savoir. Pour une fois. Je me souvins d'une époque où il n'était pas d'accord avec son père pour quoi que ce soit. Ou moi, d'ailleurs. Je l'en félicitai avec un petit sourire conspirateur qu'il me retourna avec impatience faisant semblant de rouler les yeux vers son père.

«Venez», décréta mon Chasseur d'un ton profondément irréfutable, et il prit mon bras, beaucoup plus doucement: «Nous allons trouver des filles pour vous aider. »

«Des filles…». J'eus le souffle coupé brusquement, devenant plus blême encore.

Avant qu'il ne puisse réagir je partais, bondissant loin vers les sombres escaliers montant en direction des donjons. J'ignorai leurs appels irrités. C'était trop important.

« Greta! » Criai-je, dérapant dans le couloir humide jusqu'à sa porte, « Greta, es-tu là? »

« Majesté? » Entendis-je d'un moindre murmure.

Mon immense compagnon avait couru après moi, et s'arrêta près de moi, haletant, dans cet horrible endroit humide. Une chevelure ondulée rouge apparut dans la fenêtre barrée de Greta.

« Dieu merci! » Pleurai-je de joie, me précipitant pour lui tenir la main à travers le métal. «Je suis tellement contente de te voir! »

Elle était redevenue jeune. Son visage neuf était de retour, ses joues étaient remplies. Ses yeux clairs brillaient de joie.

«Je ne sais pas où est la clé. » Reconnus-je avec regret.

**Silence.**

"Reculez-vous."

Je me retournai, et je sursautai.

« J'ai oublié que vous aviez votre hache. »  
« Toujours en garder une. On ne sait jamais. » Fit-il remarquer avant de soulever la chose au-dessus de sa tête et la faisant s'écraser sur la serrure, éclatant le bois adjacent.

Les muscles de ses bras et ses épaules tendues à travers ses vêtements fauves, la seule force de son corps plongeant avec aplomb l'arme sur la serrure de la porte et, en trois autres coups, l'emprisonnement de Greta était terminé.

«Je suis heureuse que vous soyez de mon côté. »

Il sourit presque à mon commentaire, et bien qu'il le réprima, je vis ce sourire s'attarder dans ses yeux bleus.

« Vous devriez l'être. J'ai été impressionné par votre utilisation de ma technique. »

Il me fallut un moment pour comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire, et quand je me souvins je fis la grimace. Bloquer, et poignarder. Le sang qui avait coulé de la reine, son souffle terrifié. Sa propre arme sur le sol…

«Cela m'a sauvé la vie. » Admis-je dans une voix vide. « Vie que je vous dois, trop de fois. »  
« Je suis sûr que vous trouverez un moyen de me rembourser. »

Je lui lançai un regard interrogateur, mais Greta tomba dans mes bras et je la tins contre moi, souriant malgré moi.

«Combien de temps s'est écoulé depuis que tu as pris un bain chaud? » Lui demandai-je, parlant dans sa crinière de cheveux.  
« Trop longtemps! » Rit-elle, un joli son chatoyant accentué par du soulagement pur, qui me fit vraiment ressentir que la fin de notre souffrance était vraiment à notre portée.

C'était une erreur de penser que ma souffrance ne pouvait jamais vraiment cesser. Mais pour le moment, la petite main de Greta qui serrait la mienne, la large main du Chasseur qui se posa sur mon épaule et la pensée d'un peu de sommeil posèrent un voile brumeux sur toutes les autres choses :

Pour l'instant – juste pour l'instant – tout était terminé.

* * *

La suite rapidement. Clarisse.


	3. Chapter 3

Relecture Brynamon.

Merci à ceux et celles qui me suivent. Un grand merci pour vos favoris. Cela m'encourage à poursuivre cette traduction assez complexe. Il est important pour moi de rendre justice à l'auteur.

Troisième chapitre de cette fabuleuse histoire. Enjoy !

* * *

Playlist: **'The Big Afraid' par 65daysofstatic.**

* * *

**3  
**_Un jour d'hiver, un amer flocon de neige sur mon visage  
Ma petite fille d'été recula en arrière de quelques pas  
Et quand elle sourit, la glace oublia de fondre  
Son sourire réchauffa hier  
Un souvenir de cette journée d'été._

* * *

«Je me sens très propre. » Rit Greta, se nettoyant de haut en bas avec une barre brute de savon.

Nous nous étions installées dans le grand bain une fois que celui-ci avait été vidé du contenu, des galions de lait épais et maladif où Ravenna faisait son rituel quotidien. Il avait l'air très bien maintenant. Seulement à moitié rempli avec de l'eau chaude pleine de bulles pour nous y tremper.

Les sous-vêtements minimes que nous portions encore reçurent un bon nettoyage aussi. Je me frottai pour éloigner l'odeur de la bataille et de la sueur, pour enlever les taches de saleté et de sable. Cela était le Paradis par rapport au petit bol d'eau froide que je recevais chaque jour dans ma cellule.

Maintenant, je commençais à me sentir comme une souveraine. Sans parler du fait « d'être-bientôt-Reine ».

"**The Big Afraid"**

_Reine_. La pensée fit tous mes organes se tortiller, mal à l'aise. Les mots du Duc Hammond rebondirent dans ma tête encore et encore. « _Plus tard, nous devrons commencer d'autres affaires. »_ D'autres affaires. D'autres affaires! Qui savait ce que cela impliquerait.

J'avais besoin du Duc et j'avais besoin de William. Ils étaient habitués à diriger des châteaux et des sujets, et - je ne sais pas - des _champs_, ou quelque chose comme ça. Ils me guideraient à travers les étapes. Ils me montreraient comment mettre les choses en marche.

Mais après l'affreuse rencontre d'aujourd'hui, j'eus le sentiment que je commençais du mauvais pied avec Hammond. Tout ce qui me préoccupait actuellement était l'efficacité, le confort immédiat pour tous ces gens malheureux dans le hall. Rendre les choses justes pour tout le monde et étendre la main de l'amitié à ceux qui pourraient facilement être mal compris.

Alors que je réfléchissais maintenant, je perdis peu à peu le contact avec les joyeux commentaires de Greta et commençai à voir ma situation avec logique. Je venais de nourrir environ un millier d'hommes avec les mains expertes des employés de cuisine et les magasins d'aliments qui étaient sur place. La défunte Reine s'était préparée pour un combat durable et fut trop indulgente avec tout, dans tous les cas.

Je n'ai jamais pensé à demander combien de nourriture il y avait réellement, ou ce qui restait.  
Je me suis souvenue des visages des étrangers dans le village sur ma route quand je me suis évadée. Défigurés par la famine, minces et tremblants comme des plantes malades.

J'avais l'intention de faire en sorte que mes prochaines actions soient dirigées vers eux, de leur fournir des secours immédiats comme je l'ai fait pour les soldats. Y aurait-il désormais assez de stock de nourriture pour leur envoyer? Ou devrais-je envoyer une maigre partie temporairement, en leur faisant se sentir secondaire aux gens du château, éveillant leurs esprits déjà amers ?

Je jetai le pain de savon d'un côté et me couchai sur le dos, flottant dans un monde silencieux où l'eau protégea mes oreilles de Greta. Le plafond tournait paresseusement au-dessus de moi s'enroulant en sculptures astucieusement alignées au sommet des murs juste avant que le toit ne commença à s'incliner. Les poutres étaient si droites et parfaites comme elles arrivaient vers un point singulier, un certain objectif : le sommet de la tourelle.

Oui, je pensais à voix basse. Oui, c'était tout cela simplement. Je devais viser un certain point dans l'avenir. Je ne pouvais pas toujours vivre ici et maintenant, je devais avoir un sentiment de sécurité pour ce qui était à venir et pour les gens que j'ai pris sous mon aile. Chaque ligne de conduite que je décidais devaient être droites, déterminées. Et toutes devaient tendre vers le même objectif futur.

Et le but était la chose la plus simple du monde : le contraire du royaume que Ravenna avait créé.  
Le royaume que mon père aurait voulu.

**La musique s'estompe.**

L'on me poussa doucement le bras.

« Désolée. »

Je m'assis, en secouant l'eau de mes cheveux, puis commençai à me frotter aussi.

« Quelqu'un frappe à la porte. »  
« Oh. Eh bien pourquoi l'une d'entre vous n'a pas répondu ? »

Je jetai un regard sur les trois femmes de chambre qui avaient été ramenées des cuisines pour nous aider.  
Je le demandai aussi poliment que je le pus, mais cela semblait toujours condescendant. Je tressaillis.

« S'il vous plaît Majesté, nous ne sommes pas autorisées à répondre tant que vous n'avez pas donné la permission. » L'une d'elle me rappela sur un ton bien formel.

Visiblement, elle avait appris cette leçon à la dure de Ravenna à un moment donné.

« Quel sont vos prénoms ? »  
« Rosaline, Majesté. »  
« Sally, Majesté. »  
« Béthanie, Majesté. » M'éclaira celle qui avait répondu à ma première question.

«Béthanie. Je suis désolée, je ne savais pas. Pourriez-vous demander de qui il s'agit, s'il vous plaît ? »

Une seconde plus tard, elle recula d'un bond de la fente de la porte.  
« C'est le Chasseur, M'dame. Il a apporté un nouveau chargement d'eau chaude. »

Je sentis mon visage devenir brûlant, comme lorsque William s'était vanté auprès de moi au sujet de ma propre sagesse un peu plus tôt, en fait non, cette chaleur était pire. Je pouvais sentir mes joues se teinter d'un rouge sombre en me rappelant l'avoir laissé déchirer ma robe aux genoux. C'était carrément vulgaire, moi ici dans cette salle de bain.

«Dites-lui d'attendre un moment. Rosaline, s'il vous plaît, pourrais-je avoir une serviette? Et pourrais-je avoir de l'aide avec ces choses humides? J'ai fini mon bain. »

Je fus élevée hors de l'immense baignoire, et entourées par les deux les filles qui ne gardaient plus le Chasseur à la porte.

Comme elles m'ont enveloppée de la tête aux pieds dans un immense drap de flanelle grossière, je ressentis un pincement de culpabilité de le laisser attendre à l'extérieur de la salle pendant tout ce temps. Mais il ne voulait pas s'en aller - il a dit qu'il devait me servir de garde pour l'instant - et je ne pouvais pas l'avoir ici.

Accroché à la toile grossière et remontant les plis assez haut sous mon menton, je m'écriai « entrez ! », d'une voix la plus courageuse que je pus exprimer.

Il se dirigea résolument dans la chambre, me jetant seulement un regard en chemin avant de vider le contenu du seau dans le bain. Greta grinça, couvrant ses épaules, ses bras et repliant ses jambes nues sous elle.

Je perçus une torsion soudaine dans mon estomac, en dépit du fait que le Chasseur ne prêta aucune attention à la jeune fille. Une _autre femme dans la même pièce que lui, exposée à ses yeux._ Pendant un moment, je fus moi-même convaincue qu'elle était restée dans l'eau pour que cela se produise. Après tout, il était ...

Il était ...

_Désirable_ ? Était-ce même un mot que je pouvais associer à mon camarade ?  
Il déposa le seau et pivota pour me faire face. Mon estomac se retourna de nouveau mais d'une manière très différente car je vis son changement d'expression. De l'indifférence à l'attention dès qu'il verrouilla son regard bleu clair comme la mer sur le mien.

Je me sentis très, très nue sous tous les emballages de tissu. Même si seules mes chevilles étaient furtivement découvertes.

«Je suis désolée, je vous ai gardé à l'extérieur pendant si longtemps. » Murmurai-je, à peine capable de regarder vers ses pieds comme je laissai mes yeux se détourner de ce regard perçant: « Vous avez dû bien vous ennuyer. »  
« Je pensais que je pourrai faire quelque chose d'utile ensuite. » Rit-il.

Rit?

Je ne pus m'en empêcher. J'osai coup d'œil vers lui et il y avait ce même sourire qui s'attarda dans ses iris. Cette fois, il avait soulevé également le coin de ses lèvres agréables de façon perceptible.

... Ai-je juste dit que ses lèvres étaient «agréables»?

« Eh bien, si Greta sort, peut-être que vous pourrez l'utiliser pour vous-même. » Suggérai-je, en notant la façon dont je soulignai le fait que ma nouvelle servante sortait du bain. La pensée de lui dans le bain avec elle réussit à faire mes mains se crisper autour de la serviette de façon compulsive.

Il lâcha un autre rire copieux tel un grondement, et hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment.

« Je ne peux pas refuser cette opportunité. »

Disant cela, il se dépouilla de sa veste en peau de daim à capuche, et défit la ceinture qui retenait son anse à bandoulière en cuir en place. Je fus bouche bée. Il continua impitoyablement, en supprimant les différentes courroies qui retenaient les axes de son corps, suivie de la veste de peau dure dont les cordes, qu'il tira, lâchèrent sous ses doigts étonnamment précis.

Il regardait mon visage un peu trop attentivement comme il déboutonnait ses poignets pour ensuite ôter sa grossière chemise tissée. Pour la troisième fois, il se mit à rire doucement. Cette fois-ci, à mes frais.

« Eh bien, si je vous déconcerte, vous pouvez sortir. »

Je m'enfuis donc, avec ou sans Greta. Je fermai la porte derrière moi et m'appuyai contre le mur de pierres froides, toujours vêtue seulement de ma serviette. C'était très inapproprié. Mais plus approprié que de regarder mon compagnon enlever je ne sais combien de vêtements, debout uniquement à quelques mètres de moi. Quelque chose sonnait comme un signal d'alarme dans ma tête.

Mon rythme cardiaque augmenta, ma respiration bruyante fut inconfortable.  
Et, sans surprise, j'étais en colère. Plus contre moi-même que contre cet homme outrageux parce que je ne voulais pas me sentir troublée et non en sécurité auprès de lui. Son travail consistait à faire en sorte que je me sente protégée et que je garde les pieds sur Terre. C'était ce qu'il avait toujours fait, à partir du moment où il avait décidé d'accepter mon pot-de-vin et de me guider vers le château de Hammond. A partir du moment où j'avais hurlé sur le Troll, voulant seulement le sauver. Afin de protéger mon protecteur.

Parce que sans lui, je n'étais personne.

Il y avait une chose dont je lui étais reconnaissante : il ne m'avait pas appelée « _Princesse »_ ou « _Majesté »_ une seule fois depuis la bataille. Pas même quand il faisait ma louange de cette fenêtre en haut de la tourelle. Pour lui, j'étais toujours la fille inutile qui l'avait soudoyé pendant sa traque. La jeune fille qu'il avait abandonnée dans le village, la jeune fille avec qui il avait bravé le sanctuaire.

J'avais besoin de ça, plus que de n'importe quoi d'autre. Il a gardé le mot _ «Reine »_ à distance, un impuissant écho sans signification. Il en découlait des sentiments désespérés d'isolement qui ont rapidement fermés leurs filets autour de moi.

Avec ces pensées d'un calme infini, je repoussai au loin les interruptions des autres, je sentis finalement mon cœur ralentir et mes poumons cessèrent de fonctionner à plein régime. J'inclinai mon menton, mon dos se redressa, et je rouvris la porte avec une attitude inébranlable de force et de dignité.

* * *

La suite bientôt. Clarisse.


	4. Chapter 4

Relecture Brynamon.

Merci encore à ceux et celles qui me suivent.

Quatrième chapitre. Enjoy !

* * *

**Playlist: «A River Flows In You (Feat. Katie Pellak)» par Joy Appel.**

* * *

4 **  
**_Je me trahissais, j'aurais pu repousser le soir __  
__Mais je cherchais uniquement quelqu'un à qui me retenir. __  
__D'une certaine manière, je perdis tout ce que en quoi je croyais, et jamais je ne m'étais trouvée moi-même si bas __  
__Vous m'avez laissée tomber. Vous auriez pu appeler si vous en aviez besoin. __  
__Mais vous vous êtes uniquement refermé à la place._

* * *

Au moins, je me sentis indestructible jusqu'à ce que je sois réellement à l'intérieur de la chambre, et que je l'aperçus, flânant avec contentement dans l'eau nouvellement chauffée, ratissant la barre de savon sur son torse parfaitement en forme. _De la dignité et de la force. La dignité et la force. N'est-ce pas moitié moins effrayant qu'un troll ? N'est-ce pas seulement un dixième de ma peur de Ravenna ?_

Je me préparai à l'affronter grâce ces pensées en continu, me forçant à sourire faiblement.

«Vous êtes sale. » L'insultai-je.  
« C'est vrai. En plus, c'est très différent pour moi. » Il leva un sourcil moqueur: « Je n'ai pas tant de choses à couvrir. »

«Oui, c'est exact. »

Je jetai un œil aux braies sales qui, heureusement, le couvraient. Cela avait été une si mauvaise idée de l'inviter à se laver.

«Je suis contente de vous avoir invité à vous laver. »  
« Pourquoi? »  
« Parce que vous êtes sale. Vous pourriez rester là pendant des jours qu'il y aurait encore de la boue sur vous. »

Je ne savais pas comment ces choses sortaient de ma bouche. Je savais à peine ce que je disais. Mais cela couvrait le réel conflit en cours entre mon ventre qui se tordait et mes pensées qui protestaient, et cela me convenait.

«Béthanie, pourriez-vous tenir la serviette pendant que je m'habille? »

Greta était enroulée dans une serviette maintenant, Dieu merci. Je recommençai à ressentir de l'affection envers elle.

Rosaline saisit rapidement la nouvelle série de sous-vêtements à mettre sur moi qui attendaient dans une pile ordonnée. Une paire de braies courtes, douillettes et une chemise merveilleusement douce et parfumée. Je les glissai sur moi avec une agilité inégalée même aujourd'hui en ce dernier jour de bataille.

J'essayai d'oublier que ces mêmes sous-vêtements appartenaient à Ravenna. Je me dis qu'elle les avait probablement jamais portés- elle avait tant de choses.

Une de ses robes négligées était aussi destinée à mon corps. Elle était trop élaborée pour moi. Trop féminine, trop ornée. Et encore, c'était la plus simple qu'elles aient pu trouver.

C'était une chose profondément écarlate en velours, brodée de carmin et de rose. Les manches étaient gonflées et serrées autour de mes bras, devenant hermétiques et boutonnées des coudes vers le bas. Une jolie paire de chaussures en cuir furent placés avec soin dans mes pieds. Les filles séchèrent mes cheveux rapidement avec une serviette, et apparemment j'étais complète, car elles eurent toutes un pas en arrière et soupirèrent. Même Greta, qui avait sauté dans une robe de rechange.

« Elle fait ressortir la couleur de vos lèvres. »

Les paroles furent prononcées à voix basse et d'une manière masculine qui ne pouvait provenir de l'une des femmes de chambre. Je scrutai au-dessus d'elles, pour fixer le Chasseur.

Il ne souriait plus.

En fait, il avait l'air bouleversé.

Je fronçai les sourcils avec curiosité, comme il continuait à traîner ses frappants halos bleu-vert sur mon corps. Maudit soyez-vous, Chasseur ! Pourquoi me sentais-je encore nue, couvertes des épaules aux orteils d'habits appropriés ?

Il semblait voir à travers tout.

C'était plus qu'à travers les vêtements, il essayait de dépasser mon moi extérieur. S'adressant directement à moi comme s'il voyait quelque chose de plus que moi. Comme s'il y avait un autre moi, une version plus intime de moi-même avec qui il communiquait réellement. Ou plutôt, à qui il parlait. Parce que je n'entendais rien, peu importait ce que c'était. Il me le disait silencieusement avec des yeux solennels un peu las du monde.

Comment pouvait-il avoir l'air si semblable à une jeunesse arrogante un instant puis à une vieille âme en deuil, l'instant suivant ?

« Vos lèvres semblent encore plus rouge que d'habitude. » Répétait-il, presque dans un murmure.

Son ton était mélancolique. _Pourquoi_ était-il nostalgique?

Depuis combien de temps connaissais-je cet homme ? Une semaine ? Peut-être deux ?

« Chasseur ! » Répliquai-je vivement, « Je _vous_ mettrai dans une robe rouge, si vous n'arrêtez pas de me taquiner. »

Il ne releva pas. Apparemment, il était tombé dans une sorte de rêverie, déclenchée par la coïncidence de la couleur de ma bouche et de mes vêtements stupidement voyants.

Il pensait. Je le voyais regarder non seulement en moi, mais à travers moi encore maintenant.  
Je regardai le sol, percevant mes orteils qui ne se sentaient pas bien dans leurs nouvelles chaussures. Je me surpris aussi à penser.

Quand je relevai les yeux, il réfléchissait encore.

Bien.

« Pourrions-nous avoir un peu d'intimité? » Suggérai-je tranquillement aux quatre filles.

Je pouvais sentir le Chasseur se raidir brusquement à mes paroles. Je n'avais aucune idée de ce qu'il prévoyait. Qu'y avait-il de mal à être laissée seule pour parler à mon ami pour qu'il se transforme subitement en une armure ?

Les filles fouineuses glissèrent hors de la pièce - ou plutôt les bonnes glissèrent, Greta, elle, s'exécuta péniblement, comme je l'aurais fait à sa place.

Après leur disparition, je devins beaucoup plus courageuse comme par magie. J'étais plus irritée qu'effrayée par cet homme dont l'humeur changeait comme les marées et dont les orbes étaient encore beaucoup trop fixés sur moi.

Je m'assis sur le bord de la baignoire. Baignoire? _Arène_ est une description plus appropriée.

**« A river flows through you. »**

Pour la première fois, je remarquai la façon dont les centaines de bougies l'éclairaient. Cela n'avait pas été significatif lorsqu'elles se reflétaient sur Greta ou les autres. C'était juste de la lumière. Une lumière vacillante qui jouait le long de sa peau bronzée, sur ses cheveux humides et brillants de savon, désemmêlés, donnant un nouvel aspect de ce qu'il était.

La lumière semblait me dire des choses sur lui. Elle me montrait les plis de son front, apportait une nouvelle nuance dans ses yeux, ce qui les rendait plus sombres, plus séduisants. Elle faisait briller et scintiller les gouttelettes d'eau sur sa barbe mal rasée et sur ses épaules arrondies.

« Donc… Concernant cette robe écarlate, je suis sûre que la Reine avait une grande sélection à partager, nous pourrions avoir à en sortir une pour vous. »

Je radotais sur une plaisanterie qui n'avait pas fonctionné la première fois. Je n'arrivais pas à trouver autre chose à lui dire, malgré ma détermination à lui donner un petit morceau de mon esprit, et le fait que je venais de renvoyer tout le monde de manière spécifique pour lui parler.

Que diable devais-je lui dire, honnêtement ?

_J'apprécie que vous ne m'ayez pas tuée dans la Forêt Interdite, Chasseur. Je suis vraiment heureuse d'avoir fait peur à ce troll pour vous, Chasseur. Et non, je ne pense pas que cela fasse de vous quelqu'un de moins viril. Quand je dansais avec Gus, j'imaginais à demi que je dansais avec vous, Chasseur._

_Je le regrette maintenant. Je donnerais mon bras droit pour danser avec Gus une fois de plus. Quand vous êtes revenu au village en flamme, Chasseur, mon cœur a bondi dans ma poitrine. _

_V__ous avez tué Finn. Vous avez tué l'homme qui a essayé de m'aimer. Vous l'avez tué si brutalement. Je ne savais pas ce que je devais penser à ce sujet, si ce n'est qu'un homme véritable a remplacé la figure oppressive qui avait été dans ma vie depuis si longtemps. _

_Et puis William est revenu, Chasseur. Et William a repris sa place._

« Il vous a fallu beaucoup de temps pour répondre à la porte. » Commenta-t-il tranquillement, me sauvant de la gêne d'essayer de poursuivre ma plaisanterie atroce avec une autre remarque.

« Oui. Je réfléchissais, mes oreilles immergées dans l'eau. »  
« Et qu'en est-il ? »

Pourquoi était-il si intéressé par ce qui se passait dans ma tête ?

« C'était à propos de la façon d'être comme le toit de la tourelle, pour que cela m'aide à être un monarque plein de sagesse. »

Il renifla, amusé cette fois, en fait.

« Comment ça? »

Je lui expliquai. Son visage s'illumina encore plus.

« Vous avez été trop de temps toute seule dans ce donjon, jeune fille. Vous pensez trop profondément. »

Maintenant, il me lançait des piques. J'ai toujours apprécié sa familiarité, mais jamais son insensibilité.

« Oui. J'ai passé des années dans cette cellule. Je ne tiens pas à ce que l'on me le rappelle. »  
« Blanche-Neige… ». Dit-il, ostensiblement.  
« _Chasseur…_ »

« Mon nom _n'est pas_ « Chasseur ». Qui est impoli maintenant ? »

Son commentaire me prit de court.

Cette petite victoire de toute évidence l'amusait, mais elle m'infligeait un sentiment involontaire de honte.

« Très bien. Quel _est_ votre nom ? »

J'inclinai mon menton avec défi, méprisant ses arguments. Je détestais les quolibets mais il m'avait irritée, et pour une fois dans ma vie je n'eus pas envie de m'excuser ou de laisser tomber.

« Rumplestiltskin. »

À cela, ma mâchoire s'ouvrit dans une indignation réelle.

« Je suis sur le point de cacher vos vêtements en vous laissant vous promener dans des braies humides pour le reste de votre vie. Vous êtes absolument impossible. »

« Comment osez-vous! » S'éleva sa voix, ses sourcils en obliques l'une contre l'autre dans un regard de pur embarras et de désespoir:

«Comment osez-vous vous moquer de moi pour le sens de l'humour terrible de ma mère ! Je ne peux rien y faire ! »

Je mesurai avec soin son visage, et finalement mon estomac fut secoué par la culpabilité.

« Vous êtes sérieux ? »  
« On ne peut plus sérieux. »

Il ne put le cacher plus. Il aimait ma crédulité. Comme il éclata de rire, de rage je frappai l'eau avec ma paume, trempant son visage entièrement.

« Si Muir était ici, il aurait eu votre tête pour ça ! »  
« Seulement parce qu'il vous adore. »

« Je suis la Destinée – une chose qui mérite un peu de respect de votre part ! »  
« Vous _étiez _la Destinée. Vous avez déjà rempli votre rôle, je n'ai pas plus de raison de vous respecter que je n'en ai pour Gort… »  
« Je suis votre _Reine_ ! »  
« Pas encore. Vous ne l'êtes pas. Et moi qui croyais que vous aviez peur de ce mot. »

Comment savait-il cela?

« Nous avons passé tellement de temps ensemble d'une façon inhabituellement agréable. » Rétorquai-je. «Et il fallait que vous souleviez cette question. »  
« Nous avons le droit de nous amuser. Nous sommes les vainqueurs. »

« Il y a beaucoup plus à penser que cela. »  
« Oui, demain. Je ne sais pas pour vous, mais je n'avais pas eu de raison de sourire depuis … » Il marqua une pause, que je n'eus pas besoin de remplir. « …Je suis là, souriant pour vous. Vous ne préférez pas que cela se passe de cette façon? »  
« Vous êtes le seul qui a interrompu notre sujet plus léger. »

Il ne pouvait pas contourner ma logique par des plaisanteries arrogantes. Il céda, radieux.  
Oui. Je préférais comme ça. Je _le_ préférais de cette façon. Il n'y avait pas de comparaison possible entre l'homme bourru et dur dans les bois qui semblaient ressentir un très fort désir de m'abandonner, et cet homme gai qui ne voudrait pas sortir de mon chemin.

« Quel est votre vrai nom, alors? » Dirigeai-je la conversation vers des eaux peu profondes, me permettant d'être un peu culottée aussi.  
« J'ai dit le mot maudit, maintenant mes lèvres sont scellées. »  
« Quoi? »  
« Vous devez deviner, je le crains. Je ne crée pas les règles. Maintenant que j'ai dit 'Rumplestiltskin', je ne pourrai jamais révéler ma véritable identité. Pas à moins que vous ne l'obteniez vous-même. »

«Vous allez disparaître dans un nuage de fumée si je trouve ? »  
« Non. »  
« Alors qu'est-ce qui va se passer ? »  
« Je suppose que nous aurons à le découvrir. Je n'ai jamais fait ça avant. »

Ni moi. Je ne me souvenais pas la dernière fois que j'avais joué à un jeu quelconque.  
Le dernier match que j'aie jamais joué avait dû être avec William. Il n'y avait de toute façon personne d'autre avec qui je puisse jouer.

Jusqu'à présent.

« Eh bien, _Rowan_. » Dis-je avec espoir, et soupirai quand il secoua la tête. « Je dois aller vous chercher de nouveaux vêtements ou le bain aura été malheureusement inutile. »  
« Des vêtements ? Où donc ? »

Je m'arrêtai à la porte, à demi tournée pour lui répondre, en gardant les yeux fixés sur le sol :  
« Dans la chambre de mon père. Partout où elle les a cachés. » Murmurai-je.

Je n'attendis pas une réponse, mais m'enfuis tout à coup, traversant les bonnes qui comméraient et Greta. Traversant le petit labyrinthe de couloirs et de portes, j'essuyai alors quelques gouttes récalcitrantes tombant de mes cils, en me persuadant qu'elles provenaient de l'eau du bain.

* * *

La suite bientôt. Clarisse.


	5. Chapter 5

Relecture Brynamon.

Merci encore à ceux et celles qui me suivent.

Cinquième chapitre. Enjoy !

* * *

**Playlist: «Einaudi: White Clouds» par Ludovico Einaudi.**

* * *

**5  
**_Je me suis entendue murmurer votre prénom, endormie dans un rêve. __  
__Ensuite, vous m'avez réveillée, Petit Soleil. __  
__Et puis, je me suis souvenue de ces quelques nuits __  
__Quand le ciel a regardé fixement droit vers nous __  
__et je que me sentais tellement petite debout à côté de vous, Petite Lune._

* * *

Porter les vêtements de mon père à la chambre de bain fut comme tenant d'un rêve, un rêve tangible, dans mes mains tremblantes. La chemise soyeuse et ample et le surcot* brodé de bleu, le pantalon de velours, les braies coûteuses – c'était comme s'ils allaient fondre à chaque seconde.

Le château était tout comme Ravenna l'avait laissé. Je ne l'avais même pas revu depuis…et bien, juste depuis. Mais je me rappelai ce à quoi il avait ressemblé avant, le comparai à maintenant, et frémis à la façon dont elle l'avait transformé. Ses biens, ses vêtements, ses couleurs, ses obsessions ont tous tachés cet endroit. En particulier, la chambre de maître dans lequel je venais d'oser entrer - celle qui allait bientôt être la mienne.

Chaque objet avait semblé prêt à bondir; morbide, imminent, occulte et laid. Même les tapisseries. J'avais trouvé cela répugnant, mais peu surprenant que durant tout son règne ici, elle s'était uniquement entourée de laideur. Que son visage dans l'étrange miroir doré était la seule chose qui lui ait procuré de la véritable joie.

« Entrez! » Mon ami anonyme grogna comme un gros chat satisfait.  
« Je les ai trouvés. » Dis-je inutilement, tandis que je plaçai la pile soignée de riches vêtements sur un coffre lourd, pour ensuite me percher à côté de lui.

**«Einaudi: White Clouds»**

Sauf que le Chasseur me prit par surprise - il était déjà hors de la baignoire, se séchant avec une serviette. Une main saisit un pan de matière autour de ses hanches, gardant au moins sa dignité intacte, mais il se frottait le torse avec le reste de la flanelle, exposant souvent des morceaux de chairs - sa poitrine solide, ses côtés, son dos, ses larges épaules.

La bougie fit onduler des choses sur ses bras qui travaillaient. Révélant chaque muscle, jetant son corps dans l'ombre, le révélant à nouveau. L'eau, dans une lumière dorée teintée, faisait ressortir des taches lumineuses dans ses cheveux et donnait à sa peau une apparence de miel liquide.

J'avais tenté de regarder fixement mes pieds dès le moment où j'avais réalisé la situation. Mais après le premier aperçu que je n'avais pu empêcher- je ne pus ne pas être transpercée par ce spectacle d'une inconcevable et exquise beauté, je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça avant.

Je n'avais jamais imaginé qu'il pourrait être si pur et si… beau.

Il termina le séchage de ses cheveux, noua la serviette autour de sa taille, et attacha en arrière jusqu'au dernier brin cuivrés de ses cheveux. Puis il se dirigea vers moi, tendant ainsi une forte, une grande, une large main pour obtenir les nouveaux vêtements. Je devais ressembler à une sorte de simplet figé - ou une proie congelée - sous le regard magnétique de mon Chasseur - ou peut-être les deux.

Le fait est que je ne pouvais pas parler ni bouger par la façon dont il me choquait, me provoquait et m'enchantait. Il était le premier homme à s'être présenté, honnête, à mon regard ouvert. Je ne pouvais même pas traiter cela comme un odieux faux pas social. Pour lui, je savais que cela n'était pas important du tout.

Ou peut-être que cela comptait. Et c'est pourquoi il a prit l'occasion de m'éblouir. Peut-être qu'il jouait avec moi, en essayant de me faire passer pour stupide en brisant les règles en face de moi et en ignorant mes protestations. Me regardant m'effriter dans un désordre ébloui tandis qu'il s'étalait.

Ou - peut-être que je surestimai sa capacité à me contrarier. Peut-être que je gonflais tout cela dans des proportions ...

Les proportions de son corps exposé ont certainement dû obscurcir mon jugement.

Je poussai les nouveaux vêtements dans ses mains tout à coup, en crachant : « Couvrez-vous, espèce de coquin ! »  
« Ce n'est pas ma faute si vous êtes entrée pendant que j'étais en train de me sécher. »  
« Vous m'avez laissée entrer! »  
« Vous regardez toujours. »

C'était vrai. Son torse, façonné et marqué par la guerre, par les forêts et les longues marches sur la terre, me bloquait pratiquement toutes les autres possibilités de vision.

« Ne vous montrez pas si suffisant. » Dis-je en me détournant de sa poitrine et sondai la pièce, en regardant le bain, les bougies, les fenêtres. « Juste parce que vous êtes le premier homme que j'ai eu le déplaisir de voir sans sa décence. C'est injuste. »

Il y eut une pause, et je me sentis comme si je l'avais blessé.  
Bien. Il avait besoin de prendre un peu de plomb.

« Est-ce assez décent pour vous? »

Je gardai sur mon visage un masque parfait d'indifférence, déterminée à ne pas lui montrer une de ces agitations inutiles qu'il me causait - mais rien ne put me préparer à l'image qu'il me présenta maintenant. En interne, je fus bouche bée, mon estomac explosa et mes genoux fléchirent. Extérieurement, les coins de ma bouche se tournèrent un peu vers le bas mais ce fut tout ce que j'exprimai.

La première chose qui me frappa, fut l'étrangeté de voir mon père à partir de son cou jusqu'en bas: stature similaire, la même posture, la même tenue illustre.  
Le deuxième choc fut comment, quand j'ajoutai le visage du Chasseur en haut de l'image, il semblait si bien aller. Il était transformé. Il était propre et majestueux, son visage frais semblait presque céleste.

Ensuite, je parvins à rire de ses pieds nus, qui ruinèrent complètement l'image.

« Je vais devoir aller vous chercher une paire de chaussures, aussi. Ces vieilles bottes n'iront pas. »

Ses lèvres se courbèrent. Encore une fois, il souriait. Et encore une fois, j'étais perdue ne sachant pourquoi il m'encourageait à rire. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui - depuis que nous avions campé autour de ce feu avec les nains, et que j'avais dansé avec Gus - il avait été froid, sobre statue de dévouement et de ténacité.

«Vous êtes tellement différent. » Laissai-je échapper, toutes preuves de gaieté disparue.

Il me rendait confuse, me rendait instable, toujours. Et je n'aimais pas ça. Je préférais l'homme jovial au guide mais cela ne signifiait pas que je me sentais plus à l'aise. C'était trop familier dans les deux cas.

«Je suis habillé très ... différemment. »

Il montra les vêtements consciencieusement. «Qu'en pensez-vous? »

« Je ne pense pas quoi que ce soit sur ce dont vous avez l'air. » Mentis-je.

Son expression se referma immédiatement, et fit mon ventre se serrer, « mes propos vous concernaient _vous_ ! » L'éclairai-je.

« Moi ? »

Il savait déjà ce que je voulais dire, et ne faisait que prolonger le temps qu'il pouvait échapper à me répondre. Il m'irrita.

« Vous êtes comme un joyeux drille. On dirait que vous n'avez aucune difficulté dans le monde. »

Il allait répondre, mais se mordit les lèvres.

«Je vous ai déjà demandé si vous ne préfériez pas cette façon d'être. » Dit-il enfin.

Il fit quelques pas vers moi, comme s'il pensait que ses paroles avaient besoin de plus d'intimité. « Vous avez passé assez de temps à me voir misérable, ne pensez vous pas? »

« J'ai énormément de choses à penser autre que vous, demain et tous les jours d'après. »

Je sentis que nous répétions notre précédent débat, tournant en rond, mais je n'avais pas d'autre point à voir avec lui. « Vous pouvez partir et faire comme bon vous semble. Je dois réparer ce pays. »

« Je n'irai nulle part. »

« Alors quoi ? »

« Je vais rester. Votre sens de l'humour a besoin de quelqu'un pour s'en occuper. Ou du moins ce qu'il en reste. »

Ses yeux disaient quelque chose de moins léger, mais je l'ignorai. Je ne voudrais pas être prise dans cela.  
« Que ferez-vous ? »  
« Tout ce que je peux. Je prends la responsabilité des chevaux. Peut-être que l'on m'offrira le poste de chasseur, encore ? »

Je ne voulais pas parler de ça. Pas maintenant. J'étais fatiguée, et tant de choses restaient à être prises en charge avant que je puisse commencer à attribuer des postes à des amis.

« Nous trouverons quelque chose. Après que les choses les plus importantes soient réglées. »

Il baissa la tête légèrement, prenant l'insulte de façon impersonnelle. Ce qui était le cas.

«Les filles attendent à l'extérieur. Qui sait ce qu'elles pensent qui se passe ici. » Soupirai-je.

Je m'obligeai à me plonger dans une horrible humeur malgré ses tentatives pour me dérider. Et je me sentis coupable. Mais être dans la même pièce que lui, habillé comme ça, l'air si _désirable_, était trop troublant. Et je n'avais pas besoin de confusion. J'avais besoin de cohérence.

« Blanche-Neige. »

Il m'arrêta dans mon élan sur le chemin de la porte.

« Vous ne pouvez pas laisser l'avenir vous alourdir. Du moins, pas ce soir. »

Il n'avait pas bougé, mais je ressentis tout à coup une terrible envie de courir vers lui, de laisser ses paroles réconfortantes déferler sur moi. J'aurais pu sentir les bras de William autour de mes épaules, autour de ma taille, comme toutes les fois où il m'avait touché aujourd'hui, avec cette familiarité.

Mais je voulais les bras du Chasseur, dans ce moment singulier. Son discours était tellement accueillant qu'il semblait exiger un accompagnement physique. S'il me tenait comme il m'a dit toutes ces choses - peut-être qu'elles prendraient enfin un sens pour moi. Peut-être qu'elles couleraient finalement de source.

Je réalisai que j'étais engourdie. J'avais été engourdie toute la journée. Peu importait les larmes que j'avais déjà versées,  
je pouvais atteindre qu'un certain point de sentiment, et puis être coupée de moi-même, des choses qui vraiment se dissimulaient sous les flots de mes pensées.

Le catalyseur qui me permettrait de briser mes barrières auto-construites était seulement à quelques mètres de moi. Tout ce qu'il avait à faire était de prolonger ses bras. Il était toujours mon compagnon, mon Chasseur, et la seule personne actuellement avec qui je me sentais en sécurité.

Pas même William serait en mesure de rompre le charme. Seulement, _seulement_ lui.

« Voulez-vous savoir pourquoi je suis si libre et désinvolte? »  
« S'il vous plaît, expliquez-moi. »

Je n'eus pas le courage de faire un seul mouvement vers lui. J'avais peur de ce que je pourrais trouver là, dans le filet de ses bras. J'avais peur de trahir mon véritable amour, une fois prise dans ce piège.

Pas ouvertement. Jamais physiquement.

Mais mon âme criait sa faim pour cet homme, et je ne pouvais pas lui donner satisfaction. Je ne pouvais pas me permettre de tomber tête la première pour un ami sur qui je comptais pour sa constance dans son aspect singulier de me soutenir.

Je ne pouvais pas compromettre mes chances d'un éventuel échéant mariage heureux avec William. Mon compagnon d'enfance qui avait été là, à travers vents et marées pour me sauver. Qui m'avait prouvé mille fois être aussi digne que moi de partager ma couronne, mon trône, ma chambre ...

« La sorcière est morte. » Dit-il avec une note d'hésitation, planifiant soigneusement ses mots. «Le royaume est sur son chemin de restauration, et il a le futur souverain le plus parfait pour assurer sa sécurité. Mais ce n'est pas la raison pour laquelle je me sens si exalté. »

Il s'arrêta et se racla la gorge. Nous étions maintenant loin d'un million de miles de l'ambiance festive dont il parlait. C'était tellement ironique de voir son visage timide et le sérieux dans la recherche de ses mots.

«Si la Reine était morte, le royaume restaurée, mais que _vous_ n'étiez pas là pour le voir faire - si vous n'aviez pas survécue – j'aurais été au-delà de toute consolation. »

C'était tout ce qu'il fallait dire. Je n'avais plus aucun mal à me retenir de courir vers lui - j'étais cloué sur place avec des frissons spasmodiques me consumant la colonne vertébrale de haut en bas, complètement incapable de bouger.

Mais maintenant, je voyais bien que c'était à son tour d'être en détresse. Il se déplaça sur ses pieds nus, les poings légèrement tendus sur ses côtés. Il voulait approcher, mais après cela je ne pouvais pas deviner. Allait-il me secouer violemment pour avoir été une misérable déception ? Allait-il m'embrasser ? Sortir de la salle, fonçant droit devant lui ?

« Eh bien ... je vous remercie. » Répondis-je pathétique.

Il traversa mon esprit de lui dire que s'il était mort, moi aussi j'aurais été brisée par le chagrin. Mais même cela semblait être une ligne à ne pas franchir. Pour l'amour de William.

J'aurais été tout aussi désemparé par la mort de William. Je me rappelais avoir accouru vers lui, la façon dont mon corps avait refusé de fonctionner et ma chute sans grâce alors que je me préparais à le perdre.

«J'ai vraiment besoin de trouver un endroit pour dormir, maintenant. » Ajoutai-je finalement, en regardant la fenêtre ronde et noire. « Quel gaspillage de temps, d'entrer dans des vêtements avec lesquels je n'ai même pas l'intention de dormir. »  
« Bienvenue à la vie de palais. » Accepta-t-il de répondre avec un petit sourire entendu.

Les trois filles et Greta étaient, comme je l'avais prévu, en écoute à la porte. Elles firent toutes un bond en arrière dans un effroi terrible quand je le l'ouvris et j'essayai de les regarder innocemment.

« J'ai besoin d'une chambre, tout de suite. »

J'étais presque à me balancer sur mes pieds, j'étais tellement fatiguée.

Elles se précipitèrent pour obéir, et mon fidèle Chasseur me suivit dans le couloir vers les chambres voisines, où des draps seraient jetés sur un matelas mou pour moi.

« _Damien_ ? » Demandai-je dans un souffle.

Il me jeta un regard de côté, secouant la tête presque imperceptiblement, puis égala mon sourire sincère avec l'un des siens.

* * *

*Au moyen-âge, sorte de robe que l'on portait par-dessus les autres vêtements.

J'adore ce chapitre. La suite bientôt. Clarisse.


	6. Chapter 6

Relecture Brynamon.

Un chapitre plus court suite à un problème de pc de l'auteur à l'époque.

Merci de suivre.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**6**

_Nous tenons dans nos cœurs l'épée et la foi.  
Gonflés de pluie, les nuages se déplaçaient comme un spectre  
Bon après tout, nous mentirons un autre jour  
Et à travers tout cela, nous trouverons une autre manière._

* * *

Les filles tiraient et tapotaient les draps fraîchement déposés sur mon lit temporaire. Un lit dans la troisième meilleure chambre puisque Finn avait réclamé la seconde, et je ne voulais pas dormir dans une chambre qui avait été la sienne pas plus que dans une chambre qui avait été celle de Ravenna. L'idée était peut-être encore plus horrible.

Bon, en fait je ne me souciais pas de savoir si les draps avaient été tirés ou non. J'étais pratiquement en train de tomber par terre, seul Greta me retenait en même temps qu'elle défaisait ma robe pour moi. Mes paupières continuèrent d'essayer de tomber, lourd poids de plomb.

Mais je pouvais encore le sentir, appuyé contre le mur juste derrière moi, les bras croisés et ses yeux m'évitant respectueusement. Je pouvais le dire sans même le regarder.

Ensuite, il y eut le grincement d'une chaise tirée.

Ma fatigue me laissa une seconde de répit, je me retournai pour jeter un regard interrogateur vers lui, comme ma nouvelle servante laissait tomber la robe écarlate de mon corps, les boutons interminables finalement défaits.

Il portait le siège vers la porte en chêne massif, toujours sans me regarder, un léger sillon sur son front qui était la seule indication que quelque chose clochait.

« Que faites-vous? »  
« Je relève la garde ». Dit-il fixant un endroit sur le sol près de mes pieds: «Quelqu'un doit s'assurer que vous ne serez pas assassinée dans la nuit. »  
« Je n'ai pas besoin d'un garde maintenant. »  
« Il est maintenant temps que vous ayez besoin d'un garde de plus. Quand d'autre pourrait tenter d'atteindre une cible vulnérable »

Cela était vrai. Mais la pensée de le savoir si près, juste devant ma porte, toute la nuit ...

Cela ne me réjouit pas trop.

« Je ne peux pas vous laisser dehors. Vous allez mourir de froid. Vous avez besoin de votre propre chambre. » Soutins-je, enregistrant seulement vaguement ce que je disais.  
« J'ai besoin d'être à la porte. Plus vite je peux tuer vos ennemis mieux ce sera. »  
« Eh bien, tuez-les de là-bas si vous le devez. »  
« Je ne préfère pas les laisser être si près de vous. »

Tout cela semblait très grave et dangereux, mais je n'arrivais pas à garder une emprise sur tout cela. Les obstacles constants étaient tout simplement ennuyeux.

«Allez chercher William. » Bâillai-je, « Il peut s'asseoir ici, si l'un de vous doit vraiment me garder. »

Une pause.

« Le fils du Duc est déjà en train de veiller sur les hommes pour s'assurer que personne ne puisse s'échapper. »  
« Eh bien, pourquoi quelqu'un a besoin d'être ici ? »

Le lit était prêt. J'étais prête, dans ma chemise et mes braies propres et soyeuses. Sans un mot je plongeai sous les couvertures et me recroquevillai.

« _Parce que_ - vous êtes vraiment têtue. » Il s'interrompit. «Parce que vous ne pourrez jamais être suffisamment en sécurité. Pas même avec les gardes du Duc et donc je dois veiller sur vous. Les hommes de Ravenna peuvent sembler inoffensifs, mais ils pourraient être en train de comploter une vengeance en cette minute. »

« Je pense vraiment qu'ils ont eu tout simplement peur d'elle. »

Ma propre voix devenait de plus en plus loin: «Vous pouvez tous aller vous coucher, Rosaline ... bonne nuit. »  
Leurs pas et le bruit de la porte se fermant derrière elles, suivi par les voix étouffées ricanant, m'indiqua que nous étions enfin seuls. Ce fut une honte que j'étais trop épuisée pour m'occuper.

La chaise racla encore, cette fois sur le sol à côté de moi.  
Alors, il avait décidé de rester ici. Bon. Au moins, il ne souffrirait pas dans le couloir de courants d'air.  
Et sa présence n'était pas simplement stimulante - vraiment, je me sentais terriblement en sécurité. Et heureuse.

« Chasseur ». Je le dis dans mon oreiller, une main tendue vaguement vers lui.

Sa chaude, rugueuse et large main se ferma autour de la mienne, me choquant un peu. Sa poigne était ferme mais tendre.

«Veux-tu rester avec moi? » Murmurai-je, et je ne parlais pas seulement pour la nuit. Je me demandai s'il avait compris. Quand son étreinte se serra juste pour un instant, et sa main libre s'égara soigneusement dans mes cheveux, je sus qu'il comprenait tout.

Il a compris que je ne pouvais pas y aller seule demain.  
Et je compris, sans vraiment avoir à demander, que je n'aurais jamais à le faire. C'était agréable de l'entendre de sa bouche indépendamment de ce que je savais déjà :

«Vous ne pourrez pas vous débarrasser de moi même si vous essayiez. J'ai un goût pour la grande vie, maintenant. Vous n'auriez jamais dû me prêter de tels vêtements. »

« Vous vous êtes habitué… » J'ai soupiré, comme je me sentais glisser.

Il y eut un silence finalement qui me permit d'être balayée.

« Blanche-Neige ».

Mais ce fut tout ce que j'entendis avant je sois aspirée par la fatigue pure, et quand je me réveillai plus tard, je ne me souvins pas l'avoir entendu prononcer mon nom.

* * *

Je poste la suite dans la foulée. Clarisse.


	7. Chapter 7

**Relecture Brynamon**

Comme promis ce chapitre posté à la suite de l'autre.

Merci de continuer à suivre. Bonne lecture. Clarisse.

* * *

**Playlist** : «You failed me Finn» et «Journey To Fenland» de la bande originale de BNELC. Oui la vraie musique!

* * *

**7  
**_Dans notre folie  
Nous brûlâmes une centaine de jours  
Le temps prit le temps de passer  
Et je détenais encore quelques cendres pour moi  
D'un rêve occasionnel_

* * *

J'ai rêvé de mon père.  
J'ai rêvé que j'étais jeune et que je regardais près de la porte d'entrée dans sa chambre.

Un couteau sortait de son corps rigide. Du sang écarlate et épais s'étalait et s'infiltrait dans les draps. Mais ses yeux étaient encore ouverts et si grotesquement écarquillés comme s'il regardait quelque chose avec une indicible horreur, mais je ne pouvais pas le voir.

**« You failed me Finn »**

Je chancelai en arrière, jusqu'à ce que je réalise que quelqu'un était debout dans le couloir non loin de moi, dans l'ombre.  
Une femme. Une femme adulte dans des vêtements somptueux, des vêtements aussi rouge que le lit de mon père couvert de sang.

Mes yeux furent attirés, même si je ne voulus pas la regarder.

Je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher. Je tombai contre le mur et ma bouche s'ouvrit aussi large et profonde que le gouffre de terreur qui me consumait, et du gouffre vint le plus terrible, le plus monstrueux : un cri à glacer le sang. C'était comme si je mourais.

Et puis, tout à coup, je regardai vers le plafond dont la teinte dorée brillante annonçait le matin - mais les cris ne cessèrent point.

« Princesse »

Une poigne de fer s'enroula autour de mes avant-bras ballants, un poids douloureux me compressait tant que je convulsai où j'étais allongée.

« _Princesse_ »

Puis l'air bondit dans mes poumons comme j'haletai follement, et je hurlai de nouveau, fortement, en continu et d'une manière perçante. Ma tête explosait, dans mes veines courut un froid glacial, mon cœur martelait et ma poitrine se contracta jusqu'à l'écœurement. L'horreur absolue et non diluée du moment remplit ma vision, mes poumons, mon sang, mes pensées, mes muscles. Images qui s'embrouillaient faites d'un complet non-sens, un non-sens qui prenait un sens effrayant maintenant. Le sens des cauchemars.

C'était impossible, mais c'était vrai, pour moi, en ce moment.

« Blanche-Neige. »

Comme j'arrêtai de me débattre, la pression se retira de mes poignets, et à la place une chaleur effleura ma joue, tendre et rugueuse comme seul le toucher d'un homme devrait toujours être.

Je me concentrai sur ma respiration et sans crier entre les deux. Dur, douloureux au début, mais cette main douce, glissant sur mon front et lissant mes cheveux me faisait commencer à me sentir à nouveau stable.

Quand j'obtins enfin le contrôle de moi-même, je sentis que je pouvais supporter de reconnaître la personne qui venait de voir mon hystérie, je laissai lentement glisser mon regard fixé résolument sur le plafond vers mon chevet.

« Bonjour… par ici » Dit-il d'une voix profonde comme le ronronnement d'un lion.  
« Bonjour. » Croassai-je.  
«En avez-vous fini avec ces cauchemars ? »  
« A l'instant. »

« Voulez-vous me raconter ? »

Quelque part, je pensais que je devais être encore en train de rêver. Les événements d'hier rampaient dans le fond de ma mémoire. Tout semblait très surréaliste. Très soudain.

Et il était là, et nous n'étions pas au milieu de la forêt, et il n'était pas dans les vêtements qu'il devrait être, et la couverture était trop lourde et trop chaude, et l'air était trop étouffant et ne sentait rien.

«La nuit où mon père est mort. » Lui répondis-je catégoriquement, les mots trempant mon corps inerte et provoquant des frissons à nouveau.

Il hocha la tête, mais ne dit rien. Il savait qu'il n'y avait rien à dire.

« Et plus encore. » Me retrouvai-je à lui avouer, mais sans vouloir le dire à haute voix, je ne voulais pas admettre la vérité déchirante de ce que j'avais vu.

« Aïe. »  
« Cette nuit-là », ma gorge était sèche et ma voix était pathétique, « quand j'ai vu mon père, je me suis tournée et je _l'_ai vue me regarder. Et j'ai couru. Mais là, c'était différent. »

Je ne pouvais pas le dire.

Comme je serrais mes paupières fermées, en essayant de noircir les bas-fonds de l'image, il a bougé. Un bras robuste se glissa entre mes épaules et le matelas. Il s'enroula autour de moi et me souleva rapidement, ma tête roula contre son épaule.

Tout à coup, j'étais assise dans le berceau chauffé de son étreinte, pressée contre son large torse, me protégeant avec son bras libre qui faisait un cercle autour de moi. Le tissu velouté de la cotte de mon père a pris l'humidité de ma joue. Il sentait la maison, les années passées, mais il sentait aussi comme un tout nouvel univers. L'univers d'un homme.

Sa paume calleuse se posa sur mon cou tandis que son pouce traçait la ligne de ma mâchoire avec une douceur infinie.  
« Vous n'allez pas être ce genre de reine. » Murmura-t-il, son souffle agité contre mon crâne. « Ne vous tracassez pas à ce sujet, ne soyez pas sotte jeune fille. »

**«Journey To Fenland. »**

« Mais c'était moi. »

J'osai ouvrir les yeux et des larmes s'échappèrent au hasard, mais maintenant, je pouvais voir les brins fauves de ses cheveux qui pendaient, et la ligne ferme de son épaule, et le renflement de son bras musclé autour de moi, et la vue était plus que réconfortante.

« J'avais le sang de mon père sur ma robe. Sa robe. »

« C'est juste votre esprit vous joue des tours. » Il pouvait parler d'une manière douce quand il le voulait, comme une ondulation de l'eau sur des pierres lisses, fraîche et accueillante, « Et rien d'étonnant. Votre esprit a beaucoup d'endroits sombres où vous emmener. Mais pas pour longtemps. »

Il a courbé ses bras serré autour de mes épaules, penchant sa tête sur moi, me protégeant du monde entier. Cette pression supplémentaire sembla me raccommoder, comme s'il façonnait ma poitrine cassée pour la remettre en place.

Comment savait-il ce que j'ai vu?  
Cela avait-il encore de l'importance? J'avais plus à accomplir aujourd'hui que j'en avais eu de toute mon aventure jusqu'ici.  
Je ne saurais me préoccuper de choses comme la télépathie étrange entre nous alors que j'aurais bientôt à lire dans les pensées de tout le royaume lui-même, et en quelque sorte trouver les réponses à tous leurs problèmes.

Il était incroyablement agréable d'être ici dans le sanctuaire de l'étreinte de mon ami.  
Je voulais que ça dure un peu plus longtemps.

Cependant, des pas firent écho dans le couloir, et la tête du Chasseur se leva de la mienne. Ses bras se retirèrent, et il se redressa dans son fauteuil de garde, son expression tombant dans la fadeur.

Une chose heureuse car à ce moment là, la porte s'ouvrit, et William jaillit à travers elle comme un chien frénétique, les bras levés raides comme il tendit son arc chargé. La flèche pointa immédiatement vers la seule autre personne dans la salle qui n'était pas moi : Le Chasseur.

« Non! » M'écriai-je, en me jetant vers l'avant jusqu'à ce que je sois près de tomber sur la chaise sur laquelle il était assis.

Il fallut quelques instants pour que William décida de ne pas tirer. Clairement, l'idée que j'avais été violée faisait rage dans son esprit - il n'avait jamais beaucoup aimé mon ami aux manières abruptes et lui faisait encore moins confiance. Maintenant il le montrait ouvertement et incontestablement. Je pouvais sentir le Chasseur lui retourner son air le plus renfrogné par-dessus mon épaule.

Comme je me redressai, William finalement abaissa son arme, et se racla la gorge maladroitement. Il détourna les yeux de mes sous-vêtements (choix d'un respect distancié) vers le pied du lit sur lequel il se concentra.

« Tu vas bien ? Pourquoi criais-tu? » Demanda-t-il, d'un ton indifférent émoussé qui ne correspond pas au rougissement féroce de ses joues.

Cela faisait mal. Après les épreuves que nous avions à peine vécues - après m'avoir vue marchant, sale et éreintée, à travers le pays, vêtue comme un homme, en sueur et vidée de la bataille finale - il ne pouvait me regarder sans gêne dans mes vêtements de nuit.

Mon cœur bondit pour lui, cependant, sachant que cela ne pouvait être que par respect pour ma vertu. Bientôt ce ne serait pas une barrière entre nous.

«J'ai eu un mauvais rêve. Viens t'asseoir. » Insistai-je, me recouchant dans le lit pour que je puisse jeter les couvertures sur mon indécence, et soulager son inconfort. Il me regarda comme s'il allait me le refuser, ses yeux vrillant momentanément le Chasseur - quelque chose se passa entre eux que je ne reconnus pas - mais alors il marcha vers moi et s'effondra sur le bord du matelas.

Je pouvais voir le soulagement sur son visage et ses jambes se détendirent, libérées de son poids.

« Tu n'as pas été debout toute la nuit, n'est-ce pas ? » M'inquiétai-je.

« En grande partie »  
« Tu ne devrais pas. Tu as besoin de repos. »  
« Tout le monde a besoin de repos, mais le devoir passe avant tout. »

_Devoir,_ voulait dire : ma protection. Je me sentis terriblement coupable, mais il remarqua ma consternation et il tenta de tirer vers le haut un coin de sa bouche dans un sourire.

« Je préfère que tu sois en sécurité, Perce-neige. » Il a dit le dernier mot avec une intonation merveilleusement sarcastique. Un horrible nom pour moi quand nous étions enfants. J'avais l'habitude de le frapper très fort quand il m'appelait ainsi, me faisant me sentir comme une fille pathétique.

Je lui avais donné tort enfin hier, à cheval dans la guerre. Mais je grimaçai quand même plus que je ne ris, et jetai un petit coussin rond sur lui pour faire bonne mesure.

« Quand je serai Reine, je vais devoir te battre pour m'avoir appelée ainsi. »

«Je crois que tu m'as battu assez de fois au fil des ans. J'ai eu ma punition. S'il y a quelque chose que je mérite ce sont quelques tours de plus. »

Un autre coussin navigua à travers l'air pour ricocher sur sa tête. Il rit, ses pauvres traits épuisés s'illuminèrent pour devenir beau. Le cauchemar semblait être une pensée bien lointaine maintenant. Une chose inoffensive chassée par le son de sa brève joie.

« Tu dois être horriblement fatigué. » Sympathisai-je.

Son sourire disparu.

« Nous avons beaucoup à faire aujourd'hui. »  
« Nous avons beaucoup de repos à faire en premier. »

« Mais Père dit… »  
« Je sais ! Je vais lui parler » Pacifiai-je, «Notre priorité aujourd'hui n'est-elle pas le repos ? Et d'aider les blessés ? Ils n'auront pas guéri du jour au lendemain. »

« Non. Ni le royaume. »  
« Eh bien. Je suis sûre que je peux vous octroyer quelques heures de sommeil avant les discussions. »

Je me retournai pour regarder le Chasseur, que j'avais complètement oublié pendant un moment.  
« Et vous. Vous avez certainement besoin de repos. Sauf si vous avez furtivement pris un peu de sommeil durant votre garde la nuit dernière. »

Je souris. Son regard en retour était dépourvu d'humour. Il ne s'embêta pas avec une réponse. Il voyait ma culpabilité, je l'étais juste en le regardant.

« Vous avez besoin de repos. » Répétai-je faiblement, « William, tu vas aller appeler les filles pour préparer des chambres. Je ne peux pas vous laisser dormir dans les couloirs. »  
« Bien sûr. » Murmura-t-il.

Ses halos gris foncé glissèrent piquantes, comme sa flèche l'avait été, sur le Chasseur. Mon ami, d'autre part, fixait résolument les dalles de pierre sous ses pieds, front plissé, les mains tendues sur les bras du fauteuil.

Toutes les insouciances dont j'avais fugitivement pu me distraire avec été atténuée sous le poids de leurs regards froids.

William se leva lentement, à contrecœur.

« Je vais envoyer une des servantes pour t'aider à t'habiller, Princesse. » Commenta-t-il, et cela me toucha un peu, sachant qu'il visait un sens plus profond en dessous.

Puis il tourna sur ses talons et se traîna dehors, avec un regard usé et fragile en arrière.

« Eh bien… » Mon ami grogna avec énervement : «…Nous avons une rude journée devant nous. »

Et, comme toujours, il avait raison.

* * *

La suite Bientôt. Clarisse.


	8. Chapter 8

Relecture Brynamon.

Merci pour vos alertes.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**8.  
**_Et si vous vous tenez sur le mur de l'hiver, avec la neige derrière vous  
Ne pas regardez en arrière et ne me laissez pas vous trouver  
Allez juste droit devant vous et affrontez le gel  
Parce que je suis l'hiver profond, et je vous ferai vous perdre._

* * *

J'avais regardé des hommes mourir, et maintenant je voudrais les voir disparaître sous la terre.

Mon premier vrai acte officiel en tant que Princesse ressuscitée, espoir du royaume pour l'avenir, était une chose aussi morbide que de superviser les funérailles des soldats morts pour me ramener ici.

La force de William retentissait de manière imposante à côté de moi – me mettant à l'abri du saint homme à quelques pas de nous, qui récitait un passage douloureux à la poignée d'hommes et de femmes survivant debout dans une réflexion silencieuse.

Ses cheveux noirs étaient agités par la brise de mer, ses bottes étaient solidement plantées dans le sable herbeux où la fosse avait été creusée. Il était robuste, d'une réelle et poignante beauté. Ses mains étaient croisées devant lui, mais je savais qu'il était démangé par l'envie de tenir la mienne. Je le savais parce que je sentais la même envie me ronger. Je voulais ses doigts fendus entre les miennes, mon ancre, unis comme nous n'avons jamais été dans l'enfance.

J'ai pensé à toutes ces choses, encore et encore.  
J'ai pensé si fort que j'ai à peine prêté attention à la cérémonie.

Je me battis pour tenir à distance les autres pensées, les notions dangereuses qui devaient être mises en cage, des grondements profonds en moi. Là où elles ne pouvaient blesser personne.

Mais même si je pouvais bloquer mes propres pensées, je ne pouvais toujours pas ignorer l'énergie physique de _sa_ présence. La façon dont tout son être semblait s'échapper vers moi et profiter de mon corps, comme le clapotis des vagues éternelles sur la rive, non loin de nous.

C'était une brillante lumière que l'aura de William dégageait. Il était un phare, un pilier visible au centre de mes visions. Le Chasseur était une illustration graduée autour de la périphérie de ma conscience - moins éblouissante, moins compacte. Mais plus je tournais mon attention sur ces bords et ces coins, plus je réalisais qu'il était partout, complètement autour de moi.

William était la lumière d'une étoile brûlante, proche, incandescente, parfaite.  
Mais mon Chasseur était chaque étoile au-delà, dans ce vaste et écrasant ciel - tandis que William surveillait la citadelle, il errait sur l'univers, les forêts, les montagnes, refoulant tout danger, avant même qu'il puisse atteindre les défenses du fils du Duc.

Il était subtil, mais irréfutable. Il me préserverait du danger pour le reste de ma vie, si je le lui demandais.

Tout comme William, mais je sentais avec une pointe de regret qu'il ne pourrait jamais le faire de la même manière. Il y avait quelque chose sur moi - sur le Chasseur - une chose étrange, surnaturelle, que je ne pouvais pas expliquer, coincée au fond de moi - qui me faisait me sentir _totalement_ en sécurité sous sa protection. Et pas seulement physiquement.

Il me ramènerait à lui quand je me réveillerai en criant de mes cauchemars.  
Il lisserait mes cheveux et saurait tout sans l'avoir entendu.

Même maintenant, je pouvais sentir sa main entourant la mienne, mais il était bien plus loin de moi que William.  
Je voulus toucher William - il y avait une lacune qu'il fallait combler - et le Chasseur n'avait pas un espace vide à fermer. Il transcendait l'espace.

Nous étions tranquillement, éternellement, indéniablement reliés à un niveau que William ne comprendrait jamais.

L'on tira doucement sur mon bras, et je regardai de côté le perturbateur de mes pensées.  
William. En regardant vers moi avec une expression significative qui voulait dire une seule chose. Mon temps est venu.

Le Duc Hammond m'avait préparée brièvement pour cela, mais son conseil ne l'avait pas rendu moins redoutable. _«Les femmes chantent toujours la première lamentation. Ensuite, ils se tourneront tous vers vous. »_

Les corps soigneusement empilés attendaient mes adieux.  
Une partie de moi voudrait que je puisse plonger dans la foule des cadavres et passer avec eux. _Plus de désespoir_ ...

Je les enviais de dormir si profondément, sans le poids d'un monde sur leurs épaules.  
Sans le poids d'un royaume, d'un titre, d'un nom qui apportait l'espoir à tous, mais pas à son propriétaire.

Tout le monde me regardait. Mes oreilles étaient brûlantes, ma gorge était sèche.  
Je connaissais la chanson, la seule chanson appropriée pour cela, mais je n'ai pas pu trouver le courage de la commencer. J'avais déjà dû dire au revoir tant de fois.

« Princesse » Demanda William doucement, et avec une petite secousse.

J'ai réalisé que sa main était vraiment dans la mienne. Je n'avais pas la sensation que j'avais imaginée. Ensuite, une faible toux, grondement provenant de quelque part derrière moi, interrompit l'air.

Tout à coup, tout alla bien. Si je ne pouvais pas utiliser ma propre voix faible, je pourrais toujours emprunter la sienne. La voix d'un lion. La voix d'un vrai soldat. J'avais été un soldat aussi, me rappelai-je. Et je l'étais toujours – je pouvais chanter un chant pour mes frères, mes égaux.

Je le leur devais.

Les mots encore bégayés dans ma bouche tombèrent lourdement, mais au moins ils étaient là.

_« L'homme peut penser qu'il vit longtemps,  
mais souvent il se fourvoie. »_

Je la chantais pour lui, même si j'avais le dos tourné. Parce qu'il était l'un d'eux, et l'un de moi. Parce qu'il connaissait déjà tout de la chanson, et contrairement à quelqu'un d'autre là-bas, il connaissait les mots en-dessous de celles que je chantais à voix haute. Il savait que j'avais peur, il savait que j'étais désolée, il savait que j'avais besoin de lui.

... Savait-il seulement combien?

Les femmes me sauvèrent maintenant, ramassent le fil de ma complainte avec leurs propres voix tremblantes. Certaines sanglotaient violemment, leurs mots se perdaient. Elles étaient veuves.

_« Le beau temps calme souvent la pluie  
en l'éclaircissant merveilleusement.  
Par conséquent, messieurs, vous vous ravisez,  
car tout doit échouer, même votre espoir »_

J'ai imaginé perdre un de mes amis - ma mémoire me rappela quand je tombai à genoux à côté de William, cela me hantait encore - et j'entendis ma propre mélodie chanceler simplement par cette simple notion.

_« Hélas, il n'y a ni roi, ni reine,  
qui ne doit vider le verre de la mort.  
Messieurs, avant que vous ne tombiez de votre banc,  
vos péchés doivent être étanchés. »_

Il y eut un silence plus profond que le chant ne l'avait été. Le vent fouettait sur le peuple, soufflant sur les vêtements sales et ternes en soulevant la beauté, chuchotant des choses aux hommes sans vie empilés comme des bûches dans leur tombe.

L'océan moussa et traça son chemin jusqu'à la rive. L'odeur était forte et froide, imprégnant l'air. Elle emportait la vie.

Puis, sans prévenir, il se mit à chanter.

Ses notes stables, fermes percèrent l'atmosphère, les têtes se tournèrent pour rechercher la source de cette terrible beauté. La beauté de la profondeur, de la lamentation, du chagrin masculin.

De la tristesse mélangée avec une telle force.

Il chantait pour moi. En ce moment, comme la mélodie me soulevait dans ses bras et me portait profondément à l'abri de son âme, je savais qu'il créait un pacte entre lui-même, les corps brisés et moi, exclusivement.

Je le savais parce qu'il chantait la chanson de Gus.

_« Les étoiles s'éteignaient et la lune s'assombrissait  
Etouffant la nuit et la morosité du matin. »_

Des gouttelettes chaudes et humides frappèrent mes yeux et ma peau. Il n'y avait plus Gus, son jeune visage lumineux parmi les autres visages, pâles et moites avec des larmes marquant l'horreur, la douleur de son départ.

Son expression inonda mon esprit. Le désespoir dans sa bouche tournée vers le bas, la peur dans ses yeux innocents. Ses respirations agonisantes.

Je ne pouvais pas le supporter. Je cachai mon visage dans une main maladroite alors que mes épaules s'affaissaient sous le poids de la perte, si lourde pour toutes les personnes rassemblées, semblant plus lourde sur moi.

William fut là immédiatement - jetant un bras autour de moi et en appuyant ma tête contre lui, me cachant des regards de tous ces étrangers. Ils ont probablement pensé que je pleurais pour ceux qui étaient tombés dans la tombe. Ou pour moi-même. Qui savait ?

J'ai écouté sa voix au-delà de la hausse des appels du peuple qui avait rejoint sa lamentation. Des hommes chantaient maintenant, ainsi que les femmes. Sa voix s'attardait par-dessus mon épaule. Me rattachant silencieusement à la terre tout comme William me rattachait à lui-même.

_« Racontez aux chevaux et battez sur votre tambour;  
Que leur maître et leur fils ont disparu.  
Assombrissant les océans, obscurcissant le ciel  
Etouffant les baleines et la marée océanique.  
Racontez aux soldats et battez le tambour;  
Que leur maître et leur fils ont disparu. »_

Cela répondit au son de notre douleur, telle la flambée éternelle. Car la vague emmenait notre nostalgie sans merci, sans pitié à partir de la plage, pour réclamer les cadavres refusés.

Nous avons rempli la fosse, pelle par pelle, de sable terreux.

Puis nous avons fait le long retour sur les dunes, lents et fatigués, si différemment de la façon dont nous avions chargé à cheval jusqu'à cette même bande de plage seulement hier. La mer avait mangé le reste des explosions, des corps morts qui n'avaient pas été jusqu'au château. Pas de sang souillant le sable humide. C'était comme si notre lutte ne s'était jamais produite.

Un jour, pensai-je, nous montions la rampe à l'abri du château - un autre jour, ce serait comme si nous n'avions jamais existé non plus. Au mieux, nous serions remaniés, versions perfectionnées de nous-mêmes - jouant un grand jeu dans lequel le banal ne serait pas inclus. Dans lequel il n'y aurait aucune suite. Seulement la gloire.

Mais oh, quelle histoire ce serait.

* * *

La suite bientôt. Clarisse.


	9. Chapter 9

Relecture Brynamon

C'est un des chapitres que je préfère et je les aime tous beaucoup, c'est pour dire.

Merci de me suivre.

Bonne lecture

* * *

**9.  
**_Réconfortez la fille – aidez-la à comprendre  
Pas de souvenirs, peu importe combien elle est triste  
Pas de violence, peu importe combien elle est dure  
Car vous pouvez assombrir son cœur, ou le déchirer._

* * *

Des yeux obscurcis par la pauvreté et la méfiance se fixèrent sur moi provenant de la chair gris pâle des gens en contrebas. Leur froncement de sourcils se tirait grotesquement jusqu'à leur bouche. La saleté gisait sans effet entre les rainures de leurs rides, sous leurs ongles jaunis et malnutris.

Chaque visage déformé par la faim s'était tourné vers moi, et aucun d'entre eux n'avait l'air joyeux à mon arrivée. Je me tenais au centre du petit village dévasté que j'avais traversé ce qui me semblait être il y a des lustres. C'était probablement quelque chose comme il y a deux semaines.

Le règne de la terreur était fini, mais ces gens n'avaient pas guéri miraculeusement. Pas comme l'armée de Ravenna qui s'était si facilement soumis à ma victoire avec plus de relief.

La bataille pour mon château était terminée. Mais la guerre pour l'ensemble de mon royaume ne faisait que commencer. Ma belle-mère s'était assurée de cela. Partout son poison et sa négligence s'attardaient, comme un deuxième fantôme d'elle-même, ses empreintes sur ce monde ne seraient jamais vraiment effacées. Je l'ai vu dans le regard accusateur des citoyens que j'essayais d'aider. Dans leurs vêtements miteux et leur expression las du monde, dans leurs os saillants et leurs épaules affaissées.

_Comment puis-je les inspirer ? Comment vais-je diriger ces hommes ?_ Avais-je demandé à William - ce que je _pensais_ être William.

J'avais été désespérée alors. Par la peur de mes incapacités, la peur des gens dont je devais obtenir la confiance. Tout cela revenait en moi maintenant, je gigotai nerveusement devant ces victimes de la cupidité de Ravenna.

_Comment vais-je les faire revivre ?_

La plupart d'entre eux semblaient déjà à moitié mort. Beaucoup se balançaient sur leurs pieds, les yeux vitreux à cause de la famine. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de mes angoisses ou de mes bégaiements. Ils avaient besoin de nourriture et de subsistance et c'était exactement ce que j'étais venue leur donner.

« La princesse Blanche-Neige a besoin de parler avec vous. Vous pouvez l'écouter. »

La voix profonde et impérieuse du Duc Hammond retentit sur la petite place - les foules changèrent d'attitude, leur regard furtif semblait me dire ce que je redoutais le plus. Une approche autoritaire du Duc avait eu l'effet inverse de ce que nous voulions, ces gens n'ont pas sympathisées avec ceux qui les avaient commandés avant. Ils en avaient assez de ce traitement sur leur vie.

Ma gorge me chatouilla avec anxiété. Je toussai, en essayant de l'éteindre, et soudain tous les yeux étaient rivés sur moi.  
Mais encore une fois, presque autant à l'arrière de mon esprit que derrière moi physiquement, je sentais qu'il me protégeait. Il n'était pas venu dans ce village, mais il connaissait ces gens aussi bien qu'il se connaissait lui-même, et il allait me protéger de leurs pensées autant que de leurs mains.

Il était mon invisible manteau d'armure.

Pendant un moment, je désirai tout simplement entrer en lui - dans sa peau, et laisser son ton bourru et son corps musclé et imposant effectuer toutes mes tâches, plus efficace que je ne le serai jamais. Oh combien la vie serait simple si nous étions une seule et même personne.

Comment la vie serait simple si nous étions ensemble.

Cette pensée bondit de nulle part. Il envahit mon esprit comme un prédateur, trop rapide pour la chasser ou la tenir à distance. Elle se faufila à travers moi, me brûlant de toute part, à la recherche d'une trace de négativité dans mon corps.  
Mais il n'y avait rien. Rien du tout.

Cela me fit peur.

Tout mon être semblait se réchauffer et briller doucement alors que cette notion se glissait à travers moi, lissant mes muscles tendus et engourdissant ma peur. Je l'ai saluée, comme on accueille un ami familier, sans hésitation ni regret. Comme si c'était tout à fait exact. Comme si c'était la façon dont tout était censé être, et l'avait toujours été.

Cette révélation m'a frappée, plus profondément que de vraies déclarations ou de vrais aveux l'auraient pu, je sentis le monde entier bourdonner avec énergie pendant juste un instant. Comme si quelque chose se passait au-delà de moi, venant de moi, me reliant dans un cercle de quelque chose que je ne comprenais pas entièrement.

Mais ce n'était pas une pensée que je pouvais me permettre d'avoir.

Lentement, péniblement, je m'extirpai d'elle. La tenant à bout de bras pour l'observer pleinement. Elle avait l'air torve dos à moi comme le visage dur et solide de la vérité. Elle me fit peur tellement que je la jetai loin de moi, comme un serpent venimeux. J'ai pris un seul souffle, me secouant, en essayant de me débarrasser de cela, essayant de me concentrer sur la tâche réelle en face de moi.

De telles pensées étaient dangereuses. Des pensées comme cela devaient être ignorées, comme je les avais ignorées jusqu'ici. Elles devaient être soigneusement enfermées dans un endroit sûr, un endroit oublié. Dans la prison de la tour de mon esprit. Avec toutes ces années de souvenirs dans la vraie tour.

« Bonjour. » Balbutiai-je, enfin, à ceux qui n'avaient pas le temps de penser à l'amour ou l'appartenance. Seulement à la nourriture, ou d'où proviendrait leur prochain repas.

«J'ai du pain pour vous. Et du bouillon, mais je suis désolée, il est froid. »

Et ce fut tout.

Ma collection de soldats commença à vider les paniers, encourageant les citoyens du village à se mettre en file d'attente pour leur premier bon repas depuis longtemps.

Et je fus redondante. Sauf pour en superviser la remise et parfois pour le faire moi-même. Ce fut long de mettre du pain dans les paumes ouvertes de mes nouveaux amis, et de voir une brève étincelle d'espoir au contact de leurs yeux avec les miens.

En plus de cela je me débattais, les notions déchirantes que je luttais pour tenir à distance bourdonnaient autour de moi, sans relâche. Peu importait comment je les renvoyais loin, elles étaient toujours brillantes sur mes épaules, m'alourdissant.

Je me permis brièvement de regarder vers son chemin, et mon cœur se jeta hors de sa place quand ses halos bleu-ciel frôlèrent mon regard. Pour une deuxième fois nous communiquions, pensant les mêmes pensées, nous connaissant trop bien.

Je me demandai s'il savait ce que à quoi j'avais pensé.

L'attraction qu'il exerçait m'écœura, et je dus regarder vers le sol, de peur qu'il me soulève et me tire vers lui de la seule force de sa séduction.

Je ne pouvais pas gérer cela.

Je me sentis sale, comme si j'étais déjà un traître dans les actes ainsi que dans mon imagination. William ne devait jamais savoir. Ne devait jamais soupçonner.

Mais alors que je tournai mon regard vers lui, j'attrapai un aperçu de son expression. Il était subtilement mais incontestablement déconcerté, jaloux, en colère. Et c'était dirigé vers le Chasseur.

Maintenant la guerre pour mon royaume semblait si facile. Il n'y avait qu'un seul choix à faire : faire les bonnes choses.

Mais dans ces eaux inconnues, la bonne chose dansait et tourbillonnait hors de ma portée. C'était peut-être plus d'une chose. Peut-être qu'il n'y avait pas de bon choix.

Dans les deux cas - je détournai mes yeux de William et me concentrai sur mes nombreux sujets neutres - quel que soit le chemin que je choisirai ou bifurquerai, je ne pourrai pas prévenir la douleur cette fois, et je ne pouvais plus me voir comme un meneur digne de quelque chose.

* * *

La suite bientôt. Clarisse.


	10. Chapter 10

Relecture Brynamon.

Nous en sommes à la moitié de la fic. Un chapitre très masculin. Dorian a le chic pour captiver en quelques mots.

Merci de nous suivre et bonne lecture.

* * *

**10**

_Des vagabonds sont arrivés ce matin  
Où sont-ils allés  
Gracieux dans la lumière du matin.  
Jusqu'à une juste bannière  
Pour vous suivre doucement  
Dans l'air froid de la montagne._

* * *

Lentement mais sûrement, avec l'aide de charrettes et de chevaux, nous avons couvert les cinq autres villages qui se trouvaient entre le château et la sombre forêt. Chaque fois je fus automatiquement tracassée une fois au centre de la place, devant prouver ma bonne foi à ces âmes timides et suspicieuses, et à chaque fois je me sentis comme si j'avais tout juste réussi à les convaincre que je n'étais pas une autre Ravenna. Ils ne se souciaient probablement pas de ça tant qu'ils étaient nourris.

Mon Chasseur n'était pas le seul chasseur dans le château, apparemment. La quantité de gibier frais qui a été distribuée m'a surprise : elle était lourde, riche et satisfaisante par rapport aux pains rugueux et au bouillon de légumes.

À la fin de chaque distribution cérémonieuse, je me rappelai d'annoncer ma future disponibilité pour les demandes des villageois, même si cette pensée était paralysante.

« Je vous ai nourris. » Me suis-je retrouvée maintes et maintes fois à balbutier : «Bientôt, je vais vous aider à vous nourrir. Bientôt, vous serez propres et vêtus chaudement. Une fois les besoins de base du royaume remplis, venez à moi, et je vous écouterai et je vous protégerai. »

Ils répondaient toujours par des murmures de réactions mitigées. Certains se moquaient, certains semblaient impressionnés. D'autres restaient patiemment neutres. Quelles que soient leurs pensées, j'étais déterminée à chacun de ces moments à leur prouver ma bonne foi. Pas pour moi, mais pour que je puisse voir ces visages blêmes se remplir, et entendre leurs voix s'imprégner de joie et de soulagement, finalement.

Malgré le peu de respect qu'ils me témoignaient, mes mains me démangeaient de les réconforter. Mes yeux me piquaient quand je vis la preuve de leur réelle, brutale pauvreté - la façon dont ils avalaient leur nourriture comme si elle leur serait arrachée de leurs doigts à chaque seconde, leurs paupières se refermant sur la sensation rapide de pure satiété et de délectation. Même moi, je n'avais jamais connu la faim comme ça. Ravenna avait été beaucoup plus douce avec moi, son ennemie, qu'avec ses sujets.

Le retour au château dans l'obscurité fut long et éreintant. Je voulais chevaucher mais je sentais mes os devenir aussi lourds que de la pierre. Une bonne nuit de sommeil n'avait pas suffi à atténuer la fatigue pure que les deux dernières semaines avaient nourrie en moi. J'étais pratiquement en train de tomber de mes étriers, essayant de ne pas m'effondrer sur le cou de mon cheval, tentant de ne pas m'endormir devant tout le monde.

William fut le premier à se précipiter à mon secours. Nous étions à peine à un kilomètre du dernier village, il arrêta toute la troupe, bondit de sa jument toujours patiente, et il attrapa ma taille avant que je ne glisse latéralement.

« La Princesse a besoin de repos. »

Je me suis penchée lourdement sur son épaule, toujours assise sur le côté de mon pauvre cheval. Tout tournait - ou plutôt, ma tête ne pouvait s'arrêter de tourner, ne pouvait avoir une emprise. Mes yeux filaient de gauche à droite sans que je ne puisse les contrôler.

Il me soutint avec son côté le plus fort, en essayant de m'encourager à balancer ma jambe par-dessus afin qu'il puisse m'aider à descendre. Sa respiration était serrée et contrôlée, comme s'il trouvait mon poids difficile.

« Tout va bien, Perce-neige ? » Rit-il doucement: «Avez-vous oublié comment démonter ? »

J'étais prête à laisser mes yeux se fermer pour aller dormir sur lui immédiatement, mais le son brutal de deux pieds frappant le sol pierreux m'alerta que le Chasseur avait rejoint William sur le terrain, non loin. La simple pensée de lui venant à grandes enjambées vers moi, l'attente de ses mains sur moi, réussit à susciter un peu de vie à mon corps.

Je fis un effort, et je soulevai ma jambe par-dessus la selle de sorte que je puisse glisser sans aucune grâce au sol. William me saisit fermement, ce qui réduisit l'impact sur la chaussée, mais mes genoux cédèrent comme mes talons glissaient au contact de la saleté.

Tout de suite, ils furent là tous les deux, j'étais entre les mains du Chasseur me saisissant sous mes bras pour porter la plupart de mon poids mort, William toujours fermement autour de ma taille.

« Elle va bien. » Grogna mon ami d'enfance entre ses dents: «Elle a juste besoin de repos. »

«Oui, au château. » Fut la réplique du Chasseur.

Je me redressai, trouvant mes pieds, et les regardai tous les deux tour à tour avec lassitude. Je devais ressembler à une imbécile ensommeillée, peinant à paraitre le chef royal. Et l'ensemble du groupe – le Duc Hammond, les soldats, tout le monde – regardèrent vers moi, calée contre ces deux hommes comme un enfant boudeur.

Je m'enfonçais, cependant. Même à ce moment tendu que je mémorisai à peine. Cédant, je fermai les yeux et laissai ma tête dodeliner. Elle se posa sur l'épaule blindée de William.

«Je peux l'emmener. Elle ira devant moi sur mon cheval » Déclara-t-il.

« Tout va bien? »

L'appel de Hammond retentit à quelque distance.

«Je dois la porter à ma monture, elle ne peut pas se permettre de tomber. » Gronda mon lion d'une voix qui égalisa celle de William.

Je parlais du Chasseur comme d'un lion. Je devais vraiment être à moitié endormie. Plus que la moitié même.

«Elle _ne tombera pas_. » Siffla William. Un véritable venin bouillonnait dans ses mots : « Pas si elle est avec moi. »

Un faible gloussement vibra contre mon corps, l'insultant tranquillement.

« Il vaut mieux être prudent que désolé. »  
« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire exactement ? »

« Je dis que ma ... stature est plus commode pour l'assister. »

Il y eut une pause pendant laquelle je pus entendre les respirations colériques qui passaient sur mon visage et faisaient voler mes cheveux.

« Votre _stature _est hors de propos. _Vous_ êtes hors de propos. Ecartez-vous et laissez-moi prendre soin d'elle. »

Le Chasseur s'hérissa, et je commençais à me réveiller assez pour avoir peur. Parce que s'il y avait bien quelque chose dont je devais avoir peur, c'était d'une épreuve de force entre les deux hommes pour lesquels j'étais déchirée, et c'était bien réel, peu importait combien j'avais évité ou refusé d'y penser tous les jours.

« Les gens nous observe » L'avertit le Chasseur : «Je vous suggère de cesser vos agitations dans la mesure où je peux l'aider. »  
« _Je_ suis censé l'aider! »  
« Est-ce qu'elle l'a dit ? »  
« Elle ne dit rien, elle est inconsciente ! »

« Eh bien, alors. » Je fus soulevée hors des bras de William et bercée contre la large et forte poitrine de mon ami : « Quel droit avez-vous de l'emmener ? »

Son adversaire ne renonçait pas, mais son ton était toujours d'un calme mortel.

« Je ne suis le plus capable. C'est tout. »  
« Pas du tout. »  
« Déposez-la et laissez-la partir avec moi. C'est l'endroit où elle doit être. »

Je tendis une main lourde comme du plomb pour pousser le Chasseur, pour le mettre en garde de ne pas faire quelque chose qui pourrait me mettre en colère quand je me réveillerai plus tard. La couverture douce et chaude de son étreinte me réchauffait et il fut difficile de faire autre chose que de dériver, et d'oublier.

« Il y a eu assez d'une scène ici. » Entendis-je sa voix, lointaine maintenant, et je sentis les mains de William tenter de m'extirper d'un coup sec.

Il y eut une montée rythmique et graduelle de la tension du Chasseur qu'il tentait de contrôler.

« Nous sommes pratiquement fiancés, Chasseur. »

Mon ami se figea, ses bras se resserrant autour de moi. Ce seul geste m'apporta clairement la preuve de ce qu'il ressentait à l'écoute de cette seule phrase, ce que cela signifiait vraiment pour lui que je puisse appartenir à quelqu'un d'autre. Il en était blessé.

Et cela ne pouvait pas être permis. Non, cela ne le pouvait pas.

« Non » Murmurai-je assez fort pour que le Chasseur entende le mot. Ma main, appuyée contre son torse, pinçant vaguement ses vêtements dans une tentative d'affection fatiguée, courageuse et très dangereuse.

« Non ? » Murmura-t-il en retour, avec conspiration. Comme s'il hésitait à se permettre de croire que ma protestation tenait le sens qu'il voulait.

«Partons». Insistai-je, ou plutôt soupirai-je, attendant juste qu'il me mette sur son cheval et s'élance avant que William ne puisse causer plus d'ennuis.

« Quoi ? »

«Allons-y. » Parvins-je à articuler.

Enfin, sans se détourner du regard de William, mon Chasseur reprit son rythme tranquille, et je fus levée aussi facilement qu'un enfant sur une nouvelle monture. Il me maintint stable comme il montait à son tour, et puis ses bras incontournables tirent les rênes autour de moi. Me protégeant et m'enveloppant. Me libérant de la lutte. De l'homme jaloux qui devait maintenant être en train de monter sur son cheval, bouillonnant.

« Si vous êtes vraiment fiancée à lui, il aura affaire à moi, un jour bientôt. »

Le grognement du lion n'était plus qu'un filet de mots sans réelle signification qui traversaient ma tête.

Je ne pouvais plus penser. Un vide noir me prit par la main et me conduisit vers les tréfonds dans une bienheureuse ignorance, me volant au monde.

Jusqu'à demain, où les défis plus difficiles et menaçants que ceux d'aujourd'hui planeront à l'horizon sur la ligne rouge vif de l'aube.

Je ne pouvais qu'espérer qu'il serait là pour me protéger du pire.


	11. Chapter 11

Relecture Brynamon.

Un chapitre plus court.

Merci à **Melhann** pour sa review que j'ai transmise à l'auteur.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

11

_C'est d'une manière difficile que je dois le clamer__  
__J'ai toujours dis que nous devrions être ensemble__  
__Je peux le voir parce qu'il y a quelque chose ici __  
__Et si vous vous en allez, je n'ai plus ma place ici._

* * *

_Eh bien, te voilà ici, dans ta belle robe comme si tu allais te réveiller et me faire encore plus de peine._

Un monde ténébreux qui fut clair et crédible un instant pour devenir soudainement tourbillonnant l'instant suivant. Je flottais, au centre de moi-même, complètement seule.

Je pouvais sentir la lumière chaude sur mon visage, sentir l'oreiller sous ma tête et le lourd duvet sur mon corps. J'étais reposée et je m'étais revivifiée si rapidement et si facilement que c'était comme si j'avais seulement fermé les yeux pendant un instant.

Ce n'était pas comme n'importe quel matin ordinaire.  
Celui-ci se tiendrait à jamais dans mon esprit comme l'un des plus déconcertants et des plus émouvants de ma courte vie.

Même quand mes paupières glissèrent en arrière m'ouvrant à ce qui m'environnait, je ne pus voir qu'une image - cristal aussi clair et net que le verre, écho autour de mes pensées résonnant dans tous les recoins – m'inondant d'une notion de pureté absolue, d'une félicité certaine et ininterrompue.

C'était lui. Juste lui.

Mon corps était infusé et imprégné d'une paix extérieure, comme si une couverture avait été jetée par-dessus ma tête, comme si j'avais été immergée dans un bain chaud.

Tout ce qui était bon et plein d'espoir sur le monde semblait avoir été distillé jusqu'à ce seul point dans le temps, dans cette seule personne - l'image d'une personne.

Je devais avoir rêvé de lui.

Ce devait être un rêve dont je devrais me rappeler.

Dommage que je l'ai oublié déjà. Cette image immaculée à laquelle je m'accrochais maintenant c'était juste le fond, la lie.  
Et le sentiment auquel je m'accrochais était absurde, même s'il était si doux.

Un doux ronflement à ma gauche a cassé mes pensées et m'a fait sourire.  
Du rêve à la réalité, il était là. Toujours.  
Aujourd'hui.

« Peter ». Dis-je à haute voix, rayonnante en fixant le plafond de la tourelle, « Est-ce que votre prénom ? »

Je le regardai comme je finis de parler, et je sursautai. J'en criai presque d'effroi. Mais il n'était pas nécessaire de s'alarmer. Pas vraiment.

William était affalé dans le fauteuil que le Chasseur avait occupé la nuit dernière. Sa tête reposait sur le côté, des vagues noires se répandaient sur son front jusqu'à ses yeux. Ses lèvres étaient entrouvertes, son visage inexpressif.

Malgré le fait qu'il n'était pas celui que je pensais qu'il serait, mon estomac se retourna comme je remarquai à quel point il avait l'air très beau, avec la lumière du matin glissant sur lui, silhouettant sa forme à demi.

Dans sa main, il tenait encore son épée, étincelante et mortelle.

J'étais terriblement, extrêmement heureuse qu'il ne m'ait pas entendue. Puis il me revint soudain à l'esprit que je ne me rappelais pas comment j'avais été posée dans ce lit.

Avais-je - je n'avais pas - je ne pouvais avoir – Avais-je fait un somme à mi-chemin pendant le voyage de retour ?  
Quelle honte.

Je pouvais déterrer quelques aperçus de ma mémoire maintenant. La chose que je semblais me souvenir le plus, c'était le sentiment de bras forts, invincibles de chaque côté de ma taille, tenant les rênes en face de moi ... ma tête tournée en appui contre une large épaule ... un murmure inconnu à mon oreille.

Mais William ne m'avait-il pas aidée à descendre du cheval ?

Comme les morceaux se mettaient lentement en place, je frémis à cause de l'humiliation et de la maladresse de tout cela, il s'agita sur sa chaise. Je restai immobile, le regardant se réveiller.

Il _était_ indéniablement magnifique. Sa main se crispa sur la poignée de son épée, ses membres se tendirent, rigides, son cou s'arqua, ramenant ses cheveux en arrière avec élégance. Ses paupières s'ouvrirent enfin, et il se frotta les yeux pour en ôter le sommeil. Des yeux si tranquilles et si calmes, comme un puits gris intact, sans leur habituel tumulte.

Le premier signe de reconnaissance, comme il regardait autour de lui, m'envoya un frisson de plaisir à travers moi.  
L'éclat de conspiration dans ses yeux, la fossette quand il sourit pour moi comme il remarquait ma présence, me fit presque perdre mon souffle.

« J'espère que tu as bien dormi. Tu as eu énormément de difficulté à arriver ici. » Plaisanta-t-il, en se redressant et en étirant son dos avec désinvolture.

Il semblait si à l'aise, par rapport à la dernière fois qu'il avait été ici. En me voyant avec le Chasseur. Moi, dans mes vêtements de nuit, _enlacée _par le Chasseur.

En réfléchissant à cela - je commençais à voir pourquoi William ne le regardait pas avec camaraderie ou même avec confiance. Ou même avec indifférence.

Etais-je si évidente dans mon dilemme ?

J'essayai, juste une fois de plus, de me dire qu'il n'y avait pas de dilemme. Que William était mon futur roi et amant, par l'homme et par mes désirs. Qu'il n'y en avait pas d'autre.

Et même s'il y en avait un autre, cela passerait assez vite.

C'était tellement facile de s'enticher _temporairement_ d'un homme qui était trapu et dur. Qui a continué de me sauver la vie, continué à prouver qu'il était digne – continué à se révéler magnétique dans sa vraie personnalité, une personnalité entière.

Une personnalité attirante que je ne pouvais espérer avoir.

Avec les yeux nouvellement ouverts de William regardant chaudement dans les miens, je me sentis soudainement froide. Et penaude. Parce qu'il y avait une faille dans mes pensées que je n'avais jamais remarquée auparavant, et cela s'appelait l'Assomption.

Quel était l'usage en étant entichée de quelqu'un qui pensait probablement que j'avais autant de personnalité qu'un mur de briques? Qui très probablement ne ressentait pas la même chose que moi, pas même à moitié aussi farouchement, ou profondément ? Qui n'avait aucune idée de mes sentiments pour lui de toute façon ?

_Mes sentiments pour lui._

Dès qu'il y avait un risque pour moi de perdre ma chance aussi éloigné soit-elle, je laissais soudainement échapper toutes ces choses dramatiques en souhaitant qu'elles ne soient pas réelles. Il y a deux minutes, j'aurais nié toute connaissance de ces _sentiments_, même à moi-même, même si je savais que c'était faux.

Dieu, aidez-moi.

J'ai forcé un sourire, toutes ces pensées dangereuses n'occupant qu'un moindre écart entre les paroles de William et ma réaction.

«Je suis désolée. Je me sens tellement pathétique. » Grimaçai-je.  
«Ne le sois pas. Tu n'as pas à te sentir honteuse pour qui que ce soit. » M'apaisa-t-il, tentant d'atteindre ma main sur le dessus de ma couverture afin de la tenir : «Tu as vécu dans les pires conditions qu'aucun d'entre nous ne pouvait imaginer, depuis si longtemps. Même avant que tout cela ait commencé. »

La façon dont il exprima carrément la vérité aurait dû me gêner, mais ce ne fut pas le cas.  
J'_avais_ été enfermée dans une tour. Et nous le savions tous les deux. Et je n'allais pas rester là et faire semblant que j'étais normale devant mon ami le plus proche.

« Et oui… », poursuivit-il soudain, brisant son étreinte et me souriant comme il se rasseyait, « …tu es plutôt pathétique Perce-neige. »

Je voulais tellement lui demander où était le Chasseur, mais le serrement dans mes tripes me disait que ce n'était pas la chose à demander à William. Pas maintenant.

«Veux-tu que j'appelle tes filles ? » Dit-il soudain, comme s'il ressentait mon empressement à descendre pour commencer la journée – j'espérais ardemment qu'il ne connaisse pas les vraies raisons de cet empressement. Je n'ai même pas remarqué son petit espoir que je dise : « _Non, reste un peu »_ avant qu'un «Merci» ne s'échappe de ma bouche à la place.

Je me sentis immédiatement hideuse.

J'_avais_ envie qu'il reste. Mais je désirais encore plus aller à la rencontre du Chasseur.

« Très bien. »

Il esquissa un sourire à travers une expression déçu: «Je vais aller voir mon père et lui dire que tu seras prête sous peu. »

Son épée glissa dans son fourreau, il se leva sans aucune hésitation, et me jeta un dernier regard mélancolique. Il se dirigea tout droit vers la sortie de ma chambre, me laissant là, à moitié désolée, à moitié soulagée.

Qu'est-ce qui m'arrivait ?

* * *

Assomption : hypothèse, supposition.

Le prochain chapitre est dans le top 3 de mes chapitres préférés. J'ai hâte de vous le faire partager. Clarisse.


	12. Chapter 12

Relecture Brynamon.

Cette suite très sympathique. On reconnait mon côté fleur bleue.^^

* * *

**12 **_  
Si seulement je pouvais voir ton visage, au lieu de me précipiter vers l'horizon  
Je désire seulement être brave  
Pour devenir une femme au cœur de lion, prête pour le combat  
Avant de faire le sacrifice final._

* * *

Le bourdonnement féminin de compliments et de ragots tourbillonnait autour de moi comme une ruche d'abeilles amicales. Les filles étaient excitées aujourd'hui. C'était là, dans le son aigu de leur voix et le rougissement clair de leurs joues, elles pouvaient sentir la terre commencer à guérir. Elles pouvaient sentir les esprits du peuple s'élever.

J'ai refusé de gaspiller, juste pour moi, du temps et de l'eau de bain dans cette baignoire colossale. Après délibération sur la bienséance et les différences de classe que j'ai eu à dissiper, elles ont toutes plongé avec moi, se sentant sans doute comme des reines elles-mêmes.

Maintenant, séchées et vêtues, elles étaient en train de me trouver la robe parfaite pour ce nouveau jour. J'ai attendu dans ma chambre, en gigotant.

Ce jour-là, et les prochains à venir, pourraient mener à la phase deux de la résurrection du royaume. L'organisation et la planification pour l'avenir. Faire en sorte que les choses fonctionnent à nouveau. Le coup de départ pour le commerce et les cultures.

Mais pas avant mon entrevue avec le plus haut gradé de l'armée de Ravenna – suffisamment rétabli selon l'avis de Hammond. Mon estomac se contracta juste en y pensant. La situation était suspendue au-dessus d'un précipice dangereux car il l'était réellement; et gérer cela de la bonne façon allait être vital.

Je savais que je voulais le meilleur pour tout le monde, mais j'avais été dans la solitude depuis l'enfance. Tact et diplomatie étaient des choses étrangères pour moi. Comment pourrais-je savoir que je disais les mots justes? Comment pourrais-je me sortir de dilemmes potentiels ?

J'ai hoché la tête poliment à la vue de la robe bleu océan incandescente exposée en face de moi. Greta battit des mains dans l'excitation, et les filles entassées dans ma chambre se mirent au travail. Bethany avait apparemment décidé que je ne pouvais pas laisser le port de mes cheveux n'importe comment et de manière ordinaire - elle était armée d'un peigne et de deux épingles à cheveux délicatement sculptées.

« Bientôt, Votre Majesté aura des robes faites plus à son goût. » Dit Greta, presque en s'excusant, quand j'entrai dans les plis du tissu et qu'elle les tira vers le haut autour de moi.

« Je porterai bientôt mes vrais vêtements. »

J'avais l'air gâté, mais la robe était serrée, et a révélé un large décolleté. C'était dangereux, trop chichiteux et perfectionné.

«Je mourrais pour porter une robe comme ça. » Murmura Bethany alors que ses doigts travaillaient avec répétition sur ma tête.  
« Vous êtes invitées à les essayer. »  
« Vous plaisantez ? »  
« Majesté! Vraiment? »

« Vous n'avez pas à m'appeler comme ça. » Elles parlaient comme si je venais de leur donner le royaume. Pourquoi ne devraient-elles pas être autorisées à entrer dans des vêtements riches, si c'était seulement en privé ?

« Le nombre de fois que je suis _restée bouche bée_ devant les robes de la sorcière et que j'ai eu envie… - mais là, maintenant… » Bethany avait terminé les deux tresses lutins qui me tordaient les cheveux de chaque côté: «Nous sommes les plus chanceuses. Nous sommes grosses parce que nous avons travaillé dans les cuisines toutes ces années. »

« Grosses ? »

Je l'ai regardée de haut en bas. Elle n'était plus épaisse que moi.  
« Bientôt, nous allons tous être grosses. » S'enthousiasma Greta, serrant les rubans entrecroisés du dos de ma robe. Je fis la grimace.

« Suis-je prête ? Ils sont probablement en train de m'attendre. »  
« Mettez juste vos pieds dans ces chaussures, Majesté. »

J'obéissais, en m'inclinant un peu et appuyée contre le bras de Greta, quand des pas résonnèrent dans le couloir juste à l'extérieur. Puis un coup rapide qui n'attendait aucune réponse tandis que la porte fut poussée avec impatience et une figure aussi radieuse que la royauté se présenta avec nonchalance.

Greta ressentit la pression soudaine sur son avant-bras comme je la faisais presque se pencher latéralement, tout en réussissant à m'adapter aux chaussures et à me rééquilibrer le temps de le saluer.

Dans un moment de panique, de culpabilité, je me suis dit, _elle le sait, elle sait maintenant_.  
Très brusquement, je réalisai toute l'étendue de mon auto-tromperie. Je m'étais trahie moi-même dès l'instant où je m'étais trahie à la jeune fille.

Je me sentais tout à fait insensée et désespérée et maladroite comme je me suis redressée, attrapant mes cheveux déjà tressés pour les ramener de côté, puis je laissai retomber mes bras le long de mon corps fixant seulement ses chaussures. Les chaussures de mon père qui allaient un peu trop parfaitement à ses pieds bien plantés dans le sol, des pieds robustes.

« Elle est là. » S'écria-t-il tranquillement, et sa voix était celle de certaines bêtes apprivoisées, comme le regard sombre du cerf qui m'avait permis de le toucher, mais il était plus grand que moi, que son propre corps, plus grand que tout, et tout-puissant.

Je ressentis l'envie terrible d'aller maintenant vers cette créature parallèle, pour sentir sa crinière soyeuse et sa mâchoire rude, et son regard approbateur sur moi, aussi petite et inégale que je puisse être. Il ne voulait pas se détourner.

_Ne vous faîtes pas d'illusion_, j'ai entendu l'écho passé rempli d'humour noir.  
Et soudain, je reculai. Seul un léger tressaillement, la plus petite fraction d'un mouvement vers l'arrière, mais il le vit.

«Tout va bien ? » Demanda-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil rapide sur les filles, puis revenant de nouveau sur moi, avec un sourire rigide mais toujours intact.  
J'acquiesçai en m'excusant, en supprimant mon désir de m'enfuir.

« Vos vêtements n'ont pas été encore lavés ? » Ai-je demandé, faisant accidentellement allusion au fait que cela me faisait mal de le voir dans le surcot bleu velouté de mon père, et dans sa chemise de soie. Et au fait que je désirais, contre tout bon jugement, être toujours en mesure de voir le Chasseur dans des vêtements royaux. Parce que les implications de ce souhait étaient monumentales et terribles.

Encore une fois, il me regarda, interloqué. Il avait été si prêt d'être jovial. J'avais honte.

« Je veux dire, je peux arranger tout cela pour vous, si vous le souhaitez. Où les avez-vous mis ? Dans votre chambre ? » Babillai-je, en espérant que je n'avais pas trop rougi. C'était un mauvais départ pour la journée. Un mauvais départ.

«Je vous remercie, je vous en serai reconnaissant. Je n'ai pas beaucoup d'idée sur comment laver les vêtements dans le château. » Il a essayé de sourire, un sourire tordu qui m'a fait souhaiter ne pas avoir de yeux, cela me fit ressentir tant de choses puissantes.

« Je viens m'assurer que vous étiez prête pour la réunion - et vous demander si vous aviez deviné mon prénom. »

La lueur douce de complot et de plaisir dans ses halos bleus enfin dégelés éloigna mes inhibitions et soulagea mes nerfs. Comment pourrais-je rester ici en disant ces choses grossières, être pétrifiée par toutes mes pensées et mes sentiments, quand il essayait de me mettre à l'aise ? Je voulais courir dans ses bras puissants, comme une enfant.

Greta me serra la main, et le choc envoyé dans mon bras me fit comprendre qu'elle avait saisi. Elle essayait de communiquer – de la sympathie ? Ou un avertissement ?

« Ce sera tout, merci. »

Ce commentaire était dirigé à mes filles, qui à contrecœur, quittèrent la pièce sur la pointe des pieds.

Mon rythme cardiaque entra réellement en action dès que la porte se referma derrière elles. C'était maintenant. Si jamais il y avait une chance de lui dire qu'il hantait toutes les heures de ma vie, que la vue de ses lèvres jamais embrassées devenait une pure agonie, que je pensais que je commençais à l'aimer – c'était maintenant le moment.

«Lyle».

Je plaisantai à la place, soulevant ma bouche dans un ricanement très peu convaincant.

«Non.»

« Combien de temps dois-je deviner ? »

« Autant que vous le devez ».

« Je ne peux pas simplement abandonner ? »

« Non! » Rit-il profondément dans sa large poitrine, «Ce serait contre les règles. Mes lèvres sont scellées, rappelez-vous. »

Une pause. Son sourire épanoui se fana au moment où il regarda mon lit, et j'ai réalisé qu'il pensait à William, et à ce matin.

J'ai abordé le sujet, avec le sentiment que je pouvais au moins faire face à cela, contournant les bords du sujet réel. «Je me sens un peu pathétique de m'être évanouie sur le chemin du retour. »

« Comme toujours. Tomber sur le côté de votre cheval. Vous émaniez tant de royauté. »

« Ne parlez pas à votre princesse de cette façon. »

« Je parle à mon _compagnon _de la manière qu'il me plait. »

Son rire silencieux rejoignit ses mots, « Vous me devez beaucoup, Princesse, après toutes les fois où je vous ai sauvée. »

« N'oublions pas les fois _où je_ vous ai sauvé _vous_. » L'ai-je taquiné en retour.

Son expression réactive n'était pas du tout ce que j'avais prévu. Plutôt que d'imiter l'indignation ou même l'assentiment, il a laissé tomber son regard et son sourire, et ses sourcils sombres se sont rapprochés. Il y eut un silence, lourd d'un sens qu'il cherchait avec évidence à garder cacher.

« Oui. »

Sa voix était si grave et si basse que je ne pouvais à peine l'entendre, ratissant sa main le long de la nuque jusqu'à sa mâchoire, où elle reposa, en se frottant pensivement: «Vous m'avez sauvé moi plus de fois que vous pouvez compter. »

Mes mains en boule formèrent des poings inutiles, comme je tentai de contrôler leur besoin de le toucher.  
Ma lèvre inférieure fut agrippée par mes dents alors que j'essayai de ne pas laisser échapper quelque chose de trop confessionnel et dangereux pour lui.

Jetant un regard vers moi, il traduisit mon anxiété d'une manière différente, et son expression s'adoucit en inquiétude.

« Ne soyez pas nerveuse aujourd'hui. » Murmura-t-il: «Nous serons tous avec vous, ils n'ont pas montré d'hostilité jusqu'ici. Ils s'en iront volontiers, après tout ce que vous avez fait pour eux -… et je doute que quelqu'un puisse vous être hostile maintenant, dans cette robe. »

La dernière partie, il l'a ajouté avec une pointe d'ironie douce, et en regardant vers le bas, je me suis souvenue de l'étroitesse de ma robe, révélant un décolleté des plus avantageux. Maintenant qu'il l'avait fait. Je ne pouvais pas camoufler le feu féroce. Je pouvais le sentir dans mes joues cette fois.

Il dut avoir interprété mon refus de le regarder comme de la détresse, pour, soudain faire un petit pas en avant, et mon sang commença à battre dans mes veines.

« Blanche-Neige ».

Il a prononcé mon nom, comme si c'était un bébé oiseau qu'il enveloppait dans sa voix, une chose délicate et délicieuse. Cela piqua mon cœur cruellement, parce que j'entendais trop souvent les choses que je voulais entendre, et ce que je voulais ne pouvait devenir une réalité.

Une autre étape, un autre coup de pied dans le ventre.

«Je sais que vous ne vous sentez pas très forte. »

_Comment puis-je me sentir forte lorsque vous êtes si près ? Je ne peux pas penser, je ne peux pas respirer._

« Mais si je vous ai gardée en sécurité pendant tout ce temps, dans la partie la plus sombre de notre terre, ne me faîtes vous pas assez confiance pour vous protéger dans les murs de votre propre royaume ? »

La salle entière vacilla me laissant écoeurée, parce que ma première pensée était que je ne devais me protéger que de la tentation, et la seule façon de le faire était de le renvoyer.

Mais s'il partait, je cesserais d'être quoi que ce soit.

« Vous ne voulez pas me regarder ? »

Je ne pouvais pas supporter d'être confrontée à la tendresse que je savais que je trouverais sur son visage, alors j'ai fait semblant de me gratter l'oreille pendant que je tamponnais mes yeux. Puis c'est arrivé. Ses bras se sont déroulés et étendus vers moi, son odeur flotta vers moi comme un souvenir, et je perdis le sens de tout, sauf l'espace horrible entre nous et la seule pensée de l'éliminer.

Je vacillai, comme celui qui est sur le point de sauter dans un précipice.

Et puis je suis entrée en collision avec son torse doucement, ne me souvenant pas quand j'avais fait ce choix, et j'ai été engloutie dans l'enceinte d'une étreinte chaude dont j'avais eu besoin, sans m'en rendre compte.

C'était différent de la matinée où je m'étais réveillée en criant. J'avais été trop choquée alors pour remarquer la forme exacte de son corps, la façon dont ses muscles se déplaçaient sous sa peau, pour m'abreuver dans sa chaleur rayonnante et sa tendresse assidue.

Maintenant, je pressais mes paumes sur ses côtes, ma joue contre son cœur.

Lentement, mes avant-bras se déplacèrent sur ses larges épaules pour encercler son cou alors que j'enterrai mon visage dans son col. Son corps bougeait instinctivement avec le mien, d'une part, berçant l'arrière de ma tête, de l'autre en mouvement autour de ma taille aussi intimement que tout ami d'enfance.

Nous respirions en même temps, lentement, à la manière significative des gens qui s'embrassaient. Je pouvais sentir ses yeux se fermant de manière intuitive, et je savais qu'il était lui aussi à la dérive à travers cette fracture dans le temps.

Je n'avais jamais été tenue de cette façon avant. Non par personne d'autre que mes parents.  
Ce n'était pas effrayant.

Le grondement sourd de satisfaction dans sa poitrine vibrait contre moi, et mes muscles brûlèrent à cause de la douleur de la nostalgie. Mon désir timide se consumait dans les flammes - tout ce qu'il faudrait c'était un léger mouvement, un basculement de la mâchoire, et sa bouche serait collée sur la mienne. C'était si facile.

« Merci. » Murmurai-je, resserrant mon étreinte pendant une fraction de seconde avant de le libérer, d'une manière qui suggérait la finalité.

Il s'exécuta docilement comme tout fonctionnaire, desserrant son étreinte immédiatement et en reculant.

«Vous allez arrêter de vous plaindre maintenant ? » Sourit-il, tout le sérieux disparu.  
« Je ne me plains pas! » Ai-je ri, souhaitant avoir quelque chose à jeter sur lui. « … Tristram ? »  
« Pas même près. Partons avant qu'ils envoient quelqu'un d'autre ici pour vous trouver. »

William a bondit dans mon esprit, et la dureté telle une lame d'acier qui était entrée dans sa voix, je savais maintenant que c'était ce qu'il avait laissé entendre. J'aurais dû être en colère contre lui.

Au lieu de cela, je le conduisis hors de ma chambre, me préparant pour la première tâche monumentale de la journée.

* * *

La suite bientôt. Clarisse.


	13. Chapter 13

Relecture Brynamon.

Je manquais un peu de temps, j'ai pris du retard. Voilà donc la suite.

* * *

13

* * *

_Je veux vos endroits silencieux, les endroits que les oiseaux aiment __  
__Je sais qu'il y a un tel endroit __  
__Comme j'avais le dos tourné, tu n'as pas pu te rendre compte que j'étais solitaire __  
__Alors dis bonjour, dis bonjour aux anges._

* * *

«Où allons-nous nous réunir avec lui ? »

« Séparé de la foule, car les autres se prélassent encore dans votre grande salle » répondit-il d'une voix atone, « Les nains et les meilleurs de vos soldats les surveillent tandis que nous prenons des dispositions.»

« Vous n'avez toujours pas l'air de leur faire confiance ? »  
« Pourquoi le ferais-je ? Vous devez vous rappeler du jour de leur arrivée, Princesse. »

Je me souvenais vaguement, et je reculai loin de ce qu'il a vraiment voulu dire. Que ces hommes avaient toujours été une armée des ténèbres, et étaient venus en aide à Ravenna par leur propre cupidité, des gens que j'ai abritées et qui n'étaient pas dignes d'être nourris ou soignés.

Bien que cela m'ait frappée avec conviction, je ne regrettais pas de les avoir aidés. Ils étaient peut-être devenus une force du mal pour une raison.

Peut-être que cela changerait leur esprit, même seulement quelques individus.

Le Chasseur me guidait dans les ailes est du château, loin de mes appartements centraux qui se trouvaient au-dessus de la salle. Je ne me souvenais que vaguement de cette aile - je n'avais pas eu vraiment besoin de m'y aventurer avant. C'était là que mon père réglait ses affaires officielles, souvent avec le Duc Hammond lui-même, et les Comtes de rang inférieur qui contrôlaient le reste des terres en leur nom.

Comme s'il lisait dans mes pensées, mon ami regarda par-dessus son épaule vers moi. « Hammond dit que les Comtes et Ecuyers ont été informés de tout cela - ils pourront bientôt vous demander une audience, s'ils ont quelque chose d'important à dire à ce sujet. »

« Le feront-ils ? »  
« Cela dépendra de l'endroit où ces hommes iront, comme vous l'avez dit logiquement, ils doivent bien venir de quelque part, mais ils ne parlent pas, et encore moins de leur maison. Peut-être que Payne va s'ouvrir à vous parce que vous avez - ... une manière de faire avec les gens ».

« C'est son nom ? Le nom de leur chef ? » Demandai-je, mais la question que je brulais de poser était : _Comment puis-je avoir une __**manière de faire**__ avec les gens?__  
_

« Le Connétable*, oui. Apparemment, il n'a pas de prénom. » Dit-il avec une pointe d'humour ironique.

L'idée le fit paraître inhumain, intouchable. Probablement la façon dont il voulait être perçu.

« Est-il très intimidant ? »

Le Chasseur se mit à rire, d'un rire chaleureux, véritable grondement.

« Pas aussi intimidant que moi quand j'aurai récupéré ma hache et pris place à vos côtés. » Ses sourcils se froncèrent pendant juste une seconde, « Le fils du Duc sera de l'autre côté. Vous serez tout à fait en sécurité. »

Une grande main rugueuse et chaude fondit sur la mienne, la serrant juste un instant.

« Merci. »Murmurai-je, baissant la tête pour cacher ma consternation et mon plaisir: «Vous en faites trop pour moi. »  
« Personne ne peut en faire assez pour leur future Reine. »  
« Mais même avant que vous ne sachiez qui j'étais ... »

Ce fut un moment terrible pour essayer de lui exprimer quelque chose de vaguement émotionnel mais les mots étaient sortis de ma bouche, et à chaque nouvelle syllabe je me sentais comme si je devais aller plus loin, que je devais lui faire savoir. Chaque mot engendrait une faim, une nouvelle pensée, des non-dits, les uns plus importants et lourds que les précédents. Il était important qu'il sache. Je ne l'avais jamais vraiment remercié ou même reconnu notre… notre lien ? Était-ce la meilleure façon de le décrire ?

«Vous avez - …toujours été là. Vous n'avez jamais renoncé à moi.»  
«Vous avez une mémoire très sélective, Princesse ». Il s'arrêta pour tourner son corps et me sourire, follement amusé par mon éloge naïf.

Je me suis arrêtée nette, sa proximité et sa beauté me menaçant encore une fois.  
Mais ensuite, je ris de moi-même. Je riais d'être sentimentale et stupide.

«Je le sais, oui. Peut-être suis-je trop reconnaissante. » Le taquinai-je, « Peut-être que je devrais être plus méfiante. »  
« Méfiante ? »  
« Si vous avez réussi à me fuir une fois, et si les choses deviennent trop tendus ici ... » J'ai réalisé qu'il y avait une véritable douleur et de la paranoïa dans ma voix, dans mes tripes.

Il avait recommencé à marcher, mais maintenant il oscillait autour de moi, entièrement flanqué sur mon chemin, toutes les notes de moquerie complètement évaporées. Son froncement de sourcils intense rendit ses yeux plus perçants que jamais. Je me sentis un peu comme si j'avais dit quelque chose de honteux, l'offensant profondément.

«Je ne vous abandonnerai jamais. » a-t-il déclaré, solidement, avec cet accent sauvage et brut comme le tonnerre, «N'en doutez jamais. »  
« Je n'en doute pas. »

Je ne mentais pas, comment pourrais-je douter de son expression sérieuse, même si j'en avais douté il y a quelques secondes ?

« Qu'est-ce qui vous rend si sûr de vous ? » J'essayai d'insuffler un peu de légèreté dans la conversation pendant que nous arpentions le couloir. Nous approchions du lieu de rencontre; mon estomac se noua.

Il se tut un moment, assez longtemps pour me rendre anxieuse. Pour chanceler à nouveau au bord des doutes.

«Ce n'est pas une option pour moi. » Répondit-il finalement d'un ton bourru. « En vivant ici, je suis devenu une personne différente maintenant, à cause de - … ce voyage je suis arrivé à une certaine prise de conscience. Il n'y a pas longtemps. »

«Quelle prise de conscience ? »

J'étais piquée de curiosité maintenant, vraiment distraite de l'interrogatoire imminent. La façon dont il se retenait suggérait tant de possibilités différentes. Essaierait-il de me dire quelque chose ? Ou peut-être qu'il préférait que je reste en dehors de ses affaires personnelles - qui était probablement plus complexes et secrètes que ce que j'étais en droit de connaître.

Il m'a semblé qu'il y avait beaucoup de choses sur le Chasseur que je ne connaissais pas encore.  
Comme l'histoire de sa vie. Toute sa vie, avant qu'il n'ait été envoyé dans l'obscur forêt pour me capturer.

Et ce n'était pas le bon moment ni l'endroit pour s'y attarder avec attention.

« Ce n'est pas le moment » Grogna-t-il, comme s'il lisait encore dans mes pensées, «Nous sommes arrivés ».  
Je tressaillis. Je ne me sentais pas prête. Je n'avais même pas un discours préparé.

La porte bâilla devant moi comme la gueule d'un monstre.  
J'ai pu affronter un troll, mais je n'étais pas sûre de pouvoir gérer cela avec autant de brio.

« Pourquoi ne suis-je pas née paysanne ? »

Je respirai, complètement transpercé par une certaine appréhension.

Il me donna un petit coup de pouce espiègle dans le dos, je pus entendre le sourire dans sa voix :

« Parce que qui serait ici, alors, pour nous sauver ? »

* * *

*Connétable : Chef suprême de l'armée.

La suite bientôt. Clarisse.


	14. Chapter 14

Relecture Brynamon.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**14  
**_Je vais manquer l'hiver, un monde de choses fragiles  
Cherche-moi dans la forêt blanche, cachée dans un arbre creux  
Viens me trouver  
Je sais que tu m'entends, je peux sentir le goût de tes larmes._

* * *

Une pièce froide et spacieuse. Pas grand-chose pour décorer le lieu. Quelques tentures de tapisseries anciennes et héroïques représentant des guerriers. Une table longue et solide avec des chaises fermes pour des hommes solides. Le lieu des délibérations, de la guerre et de toutes sorte de choses terrifiantes.

Je me suis retrouvée à espérer sinistrement que je n'aurais jamais à mettre les pieds ici - et je dus me rappeler que c'était inévitable.  
J'étais la souveraine. Ce serait le lieu que je visiterai le plus dans l'ensemble du château bientôt. Le Duc Hammond se tenait comme une noble sculpture au centre de la table. Des gardes étaient dispersés de-ci delà, assez pour intimider sans oublier les forces positionnée en dessous, qui surveillaient la véritable armée.

L'ambiance grisâtre sembla s'alléger un peu quand William se tourna vers moi en m'invitant à la tête de la table.  
Il ne souriait pas, cependant. Personne ne le faisait.  
J'étais la Princesse, le pilier de la force du royaume, et Payne ne verrait rien d'autre.

Le connétable en question était assis à l'autre bout du banc en chêne, pieds à plat sur les dalles de pierre, les mains dont les paumes vers le bas étaient pressées sur ses genoux. Son dos était droit. Ses cheveux noirs lisses étaient attachés, sa mâchoire rasée suggérait des manières douces et une volonté de fer.

Je m'assis quand William tira la chaise en arrière pour moi. Je n'osais pas bouger un muscle de mon visage.

Du coin de l'œil, j'ai remarqué que le Chasseur, dans un coin de la pièce, leva sa hache puis traça son chemin de pas robustes le portant à mes côtés, comme promis. Deux sentinelles de chaque côté de moi. La plus visible : le soleil éclatant sainement, comme une tour de splendeur royale, gravitant avec attention auprès de moi. Et la lune subtile, hargneuse et à-demi cachée, mais toujours là, tournant toujours autour de moi comme certains gardiens vigilants et silencieux.

Je m'affaissai, mon ennemi incertain avait surgi. Gracieusement, lentement, afin de ne pas effrayer qui que ce soit.  
Puis il s'inclina. Ses rideaux de cheveux noirs me cachaient son expression, mais ses mouvements ne semblaient pas irrespectueux. Fluide comme un danseur, il était de retour à son siège, me regardant avec un air mort qui correspondait à mes propres traits froids.

Je ne l'aurais pour rien au monde rencontré sur un champ de bataille.

« Majesté. » Sa voix était profonde et vallonnée, comme du velours. « C'est un honneur. »  
« J'espère que mes hommes vous ont traités avec respect? » Répliquai-je sans méchanceté.  
« J'ai été traité avec une décence surprenante, oui. Vous nous avez nourris et soignés plus que généreusement. »  
« Vous savez pourquoi vous avez été convoqué ici. »  
« Bien sûr, Majesté. »

Mes amis se hérissèrent à côté de moi. Le visage du Duc Hammond se fixa dans un masque impénétrable alors qu'il regardait l'intermédiaire.

« Payne, d'où veniez-vous avant d'avoir saccagé et occupé mon royaume ? »  
C'était une question honnête et simple. Je n'y avais insufflée aucune animosité. Mais c'était quand même un geste courageux.

Un geste que tout le monde autour de moi sembla apprécier.

Je pouvais sentir mes camarades se détendre un peu. _La situation est entre de bonnes mains_, pensaient-ils. _Elle peut s'occuper elle-même._ Bien - je détestais l'idée d'être soumise à ma peur.  
La peur n'apporterait pas la liberté de mon peuple. La peur, une notion qui ne méritait pas une seule pensée.

«Notre demeure n'est pas loin d'ici, au Nord. Elle se trouve le long de The Wash, dans les hautes plaines de Lincoln. »  
« Et vous avez abandonné votre demeure ? »  
« Nous avons fait tout ce que la sorcière nous ordonnait de faire. »  
William se raidit, et posa la main sur le pommeau de son épée. « Vous allez répondre à sa Majesté sans détour. »

Payne inclina la tête lentement, sans jamais quitter des yeux William. Je ne pouvais pas deviner s'il se moquait de lui ou pas.  
« Nous avions un roi qu'elle a assassiné. Elle nous a gardés pour notre force. »  
J'entendis un sens plus sinistre derrière ces mots. « Vous voulez dire qu'elle vous a gardés parce que vous étiez des tueurs impitoyables. »  
« Les mots peuvent avoir les significations que nous désirons, Majesté. Elle nous a gardés, et nous a utilisés. »

Je le considérai avec réticence, ne voulant pas le juger pour l'instant.

« Et qu'est-ce que vous pensez de cette sorcière? »

Ses yeux noirs vifs me sondèrent. Apparemment, il méditait à mon sujet aussi.  
« Nous avons été soulagés qu'elle ne nous ait pas soumis à la famine. »  
« Et vous admiriez sa beauté? »  
« Qui ne l'admirerait pas ? »  
« Peut-être une princesse usurpée. Ou toute femme qu'elle n'a pas hésité à dépouiller. »

Cela l'amusait, mais à peine, et avec une ironie dure.

« Vous êtes bien meilleure, améliorant sa façon de nous traiter. Vous nous avez donné plus de nourriture et moins d'ordres.»  
« Et en retour vous vous abstenez d'attenter à ma vie, c'est cela ? »

Il réprima un sourire. « Pourquoi devrions-nous vous assassiner ? Vous êtes gentille avec nous. Les ordres de Ravenna sont morts avec elle. »

Il était logique. Juste et logique, sans partialité, sans querelle.  
Et il avait raison. Quelle raison aurait-il d'attaquer maintenant, quand ma menace sur eux avait déjà été exercée et façonné dans une nouvelle réalité ? N'étaient-ils pas mieux ainsi ?

« Je suis prête à conclure un marché avec vous, Payne. »  
« Je suis certain de cela. Il n'y a rien d'autre à faire, après tout. »  
« Vous savez déjà ce que je vais vous demander. »  
« Oui. Vous voulez que nous partions et que nous ne revenions jamais, en échange de votre clémence. »

J'ai hoché la tête sèchement.

« Je ne peux pas dire que je tienne à vous croiser à nouveau, Majesté. Notre plus grande erreur a été de vous sous-estimer. »  
« Vous partirez ? »  
« Nous allons partir. Nous ne reviendrons pas. Nous nous souviendrons de vous. Peut-être que nous vous serons reconnaissants. »

Je l'étudiai longuement et durement. Il resta assis, ouvert à mon examen, presque béat de confiance en sa parole. La vérité ne lui était pas si importante. Il n'avait rien à perdre.

«Vous me donnez votre parole et vous jurez hommage à mon royaume. »  
« Je vais prêter serment devant mes hommes, devant votre peuple, que nous nous éloignons de vos portes pour toujours. »

Je ne pouvais l'empêcher - je n'y étais pas arrivée jusqu'ici, et la décision finale ne semblaient toujours pas être la mienne. Je regardai vers le Chasseur comme si je lui demandais la permission.  
Son expression était fermée et maussade - ses sourcils froncés comme un faucon, il fixait Payne avec la méfiance d'un lion féroce face à une panthère noire.

Il ne m'aurait jamais contredite ou aidée ouvertement devant notre ennemi. Personne ne le ferait.  
J'étais seule.

Je m'assis un peu plus droite, et regardai carrément le visage du connétable.  
« Très bien. Vous serez accompagné dans la grande salle, et vous informerez votre armée de votre départ. J'attends de vous que vous partiez dans l'heure. »

Je ne bougeai d'un pouce quand Payne se leva et s'inclina de nouveau - quand la compagnie de soldats flanquée autour de moi le conduisit à la porte - quand ils disparurent dans le couloir dans un cliquetis synchronisé de leurs armures.

Enfin, enfin, le bruit s'est estompé, et aucune rumeur ne s'est produite. Seul persistait le pas des gardes, la sécurité du royaume.

Je tombai en avant, enfonçant mon visage dans mes bras croisés, en me penchant fortement sur la grande table solide, respirant enfin. Un soulagement imprégné en moi qui s'écoulait à grand flot, la chaleur revenait dans mes mains et mon visage. C'était fini. La seconde bataille, exécutée avec beaucoup moins de tracas et de violence que la première.

Ce fut tout.

Je ne remuai pas quand une paire de mains se posèrent doucement sur moi, une sur mon épaule, une en caresse sur mon dos.  
Et puis je me raidis, alors que je réalisai qu'elles appartenaient à deux personnes distinctes.

Bien sûr, la vie ne pourrait pas se poursuivre sans une certaine forme de bataille pour troubler notre paix.  
Certaines batailles étaient tout simplement beaucoup plus subtiles que d'autres.

* * *

La suite bientôt. Clarisse.


	15. Chapter 15

**Relecture Brynamon**

J'ai pris du retard dans la trad, désolée !

Merci pour vos alertes et favoris.

Merci à **English's Flag** pour sa review !^^

Voilà donc la suite.

**15  
**

* * *

_Le sol se fissura sous le froid, elle prit mon cœur, elle prit aussi mon âme  
Je courais sous la lune, loin du carnage du soleil en feu  
Les cieux crépitaient au-dessus de moi, je vis une tempête jaillissant de la mer  
Et elle se rapprochait._

* * *

Le duc poussa un soupir et s'appuya sur le dos d'une chaise avec un air blasé. Pendant ce temps, la main solide du Chasseur s'ôta de mon épaule, me laissant avec celle plus douce de William.

Il était inquiet. Je pouvais le voir dans la façon dont il recula et se mit légèrement à l'écart. Il ne se déplaçait jamais à moins qu'il n'y soit obligé, jamais il ne s'agitait, parce qu'il était toujours plein d'effet. La dernière fois que je l'avais vu réagir comme ça, c'était quand il avait décidé de faire confiance à ma parole en acceptant mon pot-de-vin pour me guider au château de Hammond.

« Vous ne pensez pas que nous devrions les laisser partir. » Lui dis-je, en levant les yeux.

Il sursauta, et me regarda avec étonnement. Pensait-il qu'il était si difficile à déchiffrer ?

« Je suis mal à l'aise ...».

Ses yeux étaient rivés au Duc, et pour une bonne raison. Hammond fronçait les sourcils profondément en désaccord.

« Restez à votre place, Chasseur». Le prévint-il d'une voix élevée, « Vous êtes ici uniquement par la volonté de Sa Majesté. »  
« Quel est votre avis ? »  
« Nous devons nous débarrasser d'eux immédiatement. Nous ne pouvons pas laisser la Princesse si proche de ces hommes. »  
« Pouvons-nous leur faire confiance pour qu'ils restent à l'écart ? »  
« J'espère surtout que vous ferez votre devoir, et que vous respecterez le mien. »

Le Chasseur se pencha légèrement vers l'arrière comme pour éviter un coup fatal. Puis il resta silencieux après.

«Ils n'ont aucune raison de nous faire du mal maintenant. Leur tyran est mort, ils sont libres de rentrer chez eux, et nous les avons aidés plus que nous le devions. »

Hammond se tourna, se redressant, posant son regard vers moi. «Il est vital qu'ils disparaissent et vous serez bientôt instituée. Une princesse ne peut pas diriger un royaume. Après le couronnement, nous devrons commencer à nous concentrer sur notre avenir. »

«Je suppose que vous parlez d'agriculture. »  
« L'agriculture, le commerce - et le commerce se traduira par du travail – le réconfort des gens afin de leur donner des projets et de l'espoir. »  
« Et nos défenses.» Un regard oblique sur le Chasseur était suffisant pour lui faire savoir que, contrairement au Duc, j'écoutais. « Nous sommes faibles. Nous devons remplacer l'armée de mon père. »

« Certes, c'est une autre priorité. » Il marcha à pas mesurés un certain temps, « Il serait sage de rassembler mes autres sujets au cœur du royaume. Je serai nécessaire ici pendant un long moment, et les femmes et les enfants sont vulnérables. Elles doivent pouvoir venir pleurer leurs hommes, ou les rejoindre ici, il sera beaucoup plus simple de procéder à tout cela au sein du royaume – et Dieu seul sait qu'il y a assez de place pour la plupart d'entre nous.»

Je hochai la tête, de plus en plus confiante, progressivement. «Nous allons recommencer à partir de zéro. Unifiés. »  
« Une fois que nous grandirons en force et en nombre, nous allons élargir encore notre portée. » William fit écho, son visage illuminé avec un enthousiasme assuré. Sa main n'avait pas quitté mon dos.

Le Chasseur croisa les bras sur sa poitrine subtilement.

« William ». Le Duc Hammond sembla soudain se rendre compte de la présence de son fils comme une idée lui vint: «Tu vas voyager jusqu'au Duché et les villages environnants à ma place. Tu vas informer nos sujets et les conduire ici. »

William cligna des yeux.  
« Vous ne pouvez pas être séparés. Blanche-Neige a besoin de vous." Se rendit compte William à haute voix.  
« Je te fais confiance pour les ramener en toute sécurité. Le couronnement sera pour bientôt, tu dois y aller maintenant, rassembler tous les individus de toutes les colonies -... réunis au sein de ces murs, ils vont assister à la cérémonie. Ce sera un début. Un palier pour avancer. »

L'expression de William vacillait entre la réticence et la soumission. « Cela prendra quelques jours. »  
« Chevauche avec hâte. Le royaume et la Reine dépendront de toi. »

Il jeta un regard vers moi, et je pouvais voir l'ambivalence écrit sur son visage. Je ne voulais pas savoir pourquoi. Mais dans mon âme, je le savais, et cela me fit trembler, diminuant mon courage, et faisant vibrer mon cœur.  
William avait peur de partir. Il avait peur que s'il partait, s'il était absent pendant des jours ...

«Dois-je partir maintenant? » Demanda-t-il, sa voix posée avec une obéissance sereine.  
« Il n'y a pas de temps à perdre. Les hommes de Ravenna partent dans l'heure, maintenant serait la meilleure des occasions.»

Je tenais à lui dire adieu - dans quelques minutes, il serait sur un cheval, filant à travers le pays. Galopant comme si sa vie en dépendait. Je le savais aussi clairement et instinctivement, comme si cela se passait pour moi.

L'air était épais et tendu – le Chasseur était debout planté comme la pointe d'un couteau, impérieux et rebelle dans cette atmosphère qui appartenait à William, ce moment d'adieu qui aurait dû être le nôtre était plutôt maladroit exposé à un public. Trop maladroit.

William prit ma main dans la sienne, et se laissa emporter à l'embrasser de manière fugitive, il donnait l'impression de froideur, de trivialité. Mais ses yeux étaient rivés aux miens inévitablement - et l'instant de contact fut si ferme, si immense et sincère et agréable, qu'il sembla s'étendre dans le temps pour nous. Nous restâmes en suspension dans cet autre monde, pendant une délicieuse seconde, et je commençai à sentir la montée de rouge dans mes joues et la chaleur du sang dans mon cœur.

« Voyage en toute sécurité. » Parvins-je à dire.  
« Je suis impatient d'être à ton couronnement. »

Il se tourna gracieusement, s'éloigna et disparut.  
Je regardai Hammond puis le Chasseur, et sentit la force de recommencer à respirer.

* * *

La suite dans la foulée.


	16. Chapter 16

**Relecture Brynamon**

La suite toute de suite, comme promis.

* * *

16  
_J'attendais dans une ère sombre, à la recherche des hommes de ma vie  
J'étais si loin  
Mais en courant, j'ai heurté le sol, je me suis calmée alors que tu t'en allais. Cela m'était égal désormais.  
Car je suis toujours là aujourd'hui._

* * *

Le crâne noir et lisse de la tête de Payne s'est présenté devant moi.  
Il s'est agenouillé, les mains jointes comme s'il priait, s'étendant jusqu'à moi comme si j'étais la Sainte-Vierge. Ses doigts étaient stables comme des rochers. J'ai essayé de cacher les miennes qui tremblaient, en face de cette grande armée qui s'est réunie avec révérence dans la cour. Tous les yeux étaient fixés sur moi, comme d'habitude. Cela n'en était pas plus facile.

Je les cherchai, mes yeux glissant sur la scène.  
Et puis je les ai repérés : éloignés des soldats, petits mais éclatants, ils me saluèrent timidement, leurs barbes grossières démontrant l'absence d'un bon lavage et d'une coupe de cheveux au cours des derniers jours.  
Leur travail de surveiller ces hommes serait bientôt terminé. Je serai peut-être capable de les voir de temps à autre, dans les interstices, entre cette organisation chaotique. Je voudrais les inviter à dîner avec moi. Nous aurions une véritable célébration privée, tout comme nous l'avions eu autour de ce feu profond dans le sanctuaire, il n'y a pas si longtemps.

Un sourire s'étira involontairement sur ma bouche, ressentant une rafale de joie soudaine. Les regarder me le fit réaliser une fois de plus, claire comme la douleur, souche de la culpabilité.  
Nous avions réussi. Nous avons réalisé ce que nous avions prévu de faire. Je les avais rendus tous fiers.  
Enfin, nous étions en paix, et ils allaient certainement vouloir obtenir plus de moi qu'un métier honnête quand ils retourneront au travail. _S'_ils retournent au travail.

Je pensai fugitivement à Gus.

La parole du Connétable ne vacilla pas. Il énonça ses mots, avec toute la clarté et autant de sincérité nécessaire. Peut-être fut-ce pourquoi je me sentis si mal à l'aise. Ou peut-être que ce fut la désapprobation et l'inquiétude que je pouvais sentir s'écouler sur le corps du Chasseur, dans sa position défensive et maladroite, dans la tension même de son corps musclé.

«Je promets sur mon honneur, que je vais à l'avenir être fidèle à la Princesse, de ne jamais lui causer de tort, et je vais respecter mon hommage envers elle de bonne foi et sans tromperie. »

Ses mains étaient très chaudes et lisses comme je les attrapai entre les miennes pour les serrer.  
« J'accepte ». Ma voix sonnait étrangement creux et plat, comme un écho. « Levez-vous, et partez avec ma bénédiction. Puissiez-vous trouver la prospérité et le bien partout où vous irez. »

Il avait juré. Oui, cela avait été fait. Nous étions en sécurité.

La foule des soldats vêtus de noir, ressemblant seulement à une demi-armée maintenant sans leurs armes, attendait servilement. Payne resta à genoux, ne regardant jamais vers le haut.

_Ils ne devront jamais vous tourner le dos. Vous devrez battre en retraite à l'intérieur une fois la cérémonie terminée, afin qu'ils puissent se déplacer_, m'avait informée le Duc.  
Maintenant, je jetai un regard vers lui, et, voyant qu'il était temps, je me tournai rapidement sur moi-même et m'élançai à travers les grandes portes de chêne, les laissant faire leur propre chemin à travers la herse et dans le monde.

À l'heure actuelle, William était en avance sur eux. Heureusement, aucun d'entre eux n'étaient à cheval.  
Ils ne pourraient jamais le rattraper, et s'ils le faisaient, ils n'avaient pas d'armes.  
Le Duc Hammond ne l'aurait jamais envoyé s'il avait pensé que cela pourrait être dangereux.

Je pensais ces mêmes choses encore et encore, venant aux mêmes conclusions, me retrouvant à y repenser encore et encore. Je ne pouvais pas l'ignorer, comme une démangeaison, comme un cauchemar omniprésent.  
Quelques jours. Et il serait ici. Sain et sauf.  
Lui et le reste de mon peuple.

J'ai réalisé que j'avais faim. J'étais affamée. Je n'avais pas pris de petit-déjeuner.  
Les choses comme la nourriture avaient été transférées à une priorité inférieure quand cela concernait le royaume. J'apprenais vite.

Et j'étais habituée à la faim.

« Greta ». Dis-je en pénétrant dans la salle des Conseils de mon père une fois de plus.  
Elle était là. Elle était toujours là, à mes côtés avec dévouement. Maintenant, elle flottait vers moi avec un doux sourire timide.  
«Majesté».  
«Je vous serais reconnaissante de rappeler que le petit-déjeuner doit nous être apporté. Pour vous-même, et le Duc et le Chasseur aussi. »

Avec ça, je m'assis à la tête de la table, comme je l'avais fait il y a une heure, et invitai les hommes à faire de même.  
Je n'osai regarder vers eux, par peur de ce que je puisse voir. Et ce n'était pas seulement à cause de Payne.

Maintenant que William s'en était allé, c'était comme si le ciel s'était ouvert au-dessus de moi, me laissant me brûler sous la chaleur blanche et glorieuse du soleil. Et je ne pouvais supporter de brûler. Pas aujourd'hui.  
Aucun voile ne se dressait entre nous, entre moi et cette force irrésistible de la nature, son appel autoritaire, sa lumière pure et absolue. Je devais garder mes yeux éloignés, au cas où je serais prise, et ne puisse jamais en repartir. Même si je sentais qu'il me regardait. _Surtout_ parce que je sentais qu'il me regardait.

Mais pas aujourd'hui.  
Mes tâches pour la seule matinée avaient à peine commencées.

* * *

J'attends votre avis !


End file.
